The White House
by Funeral Blues
Summary: TRADUCTION - Blaine Anderson, Président des Etats-Unis fraîchement investi. Cependant il n'est pas n'importe quel Président, il est le plus jeune Président jamais élu. Oh, et il est gay aussi. Kurt Hummel quant à lui vient d'obtenir le poste de majordome dans l'équipe au service du Président. Que va-t-il se passer après leur premier échange de regards dans le bureau ovale?
1. Chapitre 1

Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma première traduction : The White House de LeopardSeal. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à lire cette fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire en version originale : /s/9310462/1/The-White-House

C'est la première (ou presque) fanfiction en anglais que j'ai lu et que je suis très bien tombé puisque l'envie de la traduire est tout de suite apparue. C'est aussi ma première traduction, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux et tout vos conseils de traductions sont les bienvenus. Je suis également à la recherche d'une **bêta-reader**, envoyez-moi un MP si ça vous intéresse.

Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes éventuelles que j'ai pu oublier (il y en a sans aucun doute) et j'espère que votre lecture sera tout de même agréable.

**Disclaimer :** Glee n'appartient ni à LeopardSeal ni à moi et cette fanfiction appartient à son auteure, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice =)

* * *

_Traduction des explications au début de sa fanfiction de LeopardSeal :_

- Je ne suis pas américaine et je ne connais pas grand chose à propos du fonctionnement interne de la Maison Blanche, la plupart de mes connaissances viennent du film 'Independence Day', je n'ai même pas vu 'A la Maison Blanche'!

- Mon inspiration vient en partie du Premier Ministre de 'Love Actually' donc c'est vaguement sur ça (j'ai volé les bouts de dialogues les plus cools), ça apparaîtra un peu plus tard.

- J'ai utilisé les personnages de Glee en tant que membres du personnel dans cette fic, ils ne connaissaient pas Kurt et Blaine au lycée (sauf si c'est mentionné). Quelques uns étaient au lycée avec eux et ils ne travaillent pas à la Maison Blanche. Ca à l'air un peu compliqué comme ça alors je vais juste vous dire qui est qui quand je les introduit dans un chapitre. Dans ce premier chapitre Sue, Mike et Mercedes sont mentionnés, ils font tous partis du staff et ne sont pas d'anciens camarades de classe ou une ancienne prof.

* * *

Je suis une grande fan du film 'Love Actually', j'ai donc décidé de garder la traduction des bouts de dialogues tels qu'ils sont dans le film en vf. Je le ferais dans la mesure où je m'en souviens et que je détecte la référence.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt ajusta nerveusement sa cravate pour la cinquième fois en autant de minutes ; il pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites et ses genoux commencer à s'agiter. Jamais en trente ans de vie il n'avait été aussi nerveux, effrayé et excité en même temps. Commencer un nouveau travail et rencontrer un nouveau patron est toujours effrayant ; mais cette fois son nouveau lieu de travail était la Maison Blanche et son nouveau patron le fraîchement élu Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa matinée à valider son identité, son habilitation à la sécurité et aux procédures d'urgences ; complétant les étapes administratives qu'il avait commencé le jour de son orientation et s'assurant qu'il avait toute la paperasse nécessaire sur lui pour entrer à l'intérieur de son nouveau lieu de travail.

Kurt prit une dernière profonde respiration et ouvrit la porte du bureau principal du personnel de service, c'était un large espace qui servait à la fois de salle commune et de bureau administratif pour le staff au service du Président, de sa famille et des invités de la Maison Blanche. Il regarda vers le coin le plus éloigné, où un petit espace de bureau était situé derrière une cloison en verre, les lettres en or sur la porte disait "Sue Sylvester - Manager du service présidentielle".

Kurt traversa la pièce, faisant un hochement de tête forcé à un serveur, une femme de ménage et un collègue majordome qui buvaient un café autour d'une table, leurs têtes lui étaient familière du jour de l'orientation mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de leurs noms. A mesure qu'il approchait de la porte vitrée il sentait le retour du noeud de peur dans son estomac. Se signaler à Sue Sylvester était supposé être plutôt facile, mais malheureusement sa réputation l'avait précédé. Sue gérait son équipe avec la précision d'une machine bien huilée, un regard de sa part était suffisant pour faire taire la pensée même d'une plainte, peu importe à quel point l'ordre était étrange.

« Entrez. » Le ton tranchant surprit Kurt, son poing était encore serré, en contact avec la vitre pour signaler sa présence dans la pièce. Il ferma rapidement la porte et se tint au garde à vous devant un bureau terriblement bien rangé. Sue Sylvester était debout avec sa main tendue, ses yeux le fixant. Kurt déglutit et laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu tout en serrant la main étonnamment douce de son nouveau manager. Un petit sourire se refléta sur les lèvres de Sue « Un bien beau premier jour pour vous, n'est-ce-pas porcelaine? Il est temps de rencontrer le nouveau boss! »

Avant que Kurt n'est vraiment assimilé l'information il se retrouva conduit dans le bureau ovale avec les autres membres du personnel de service rassemblés dans la salle commune. Kurt secoua la tête devant l'absurdité de tout ça, si seulement ses tyrans du lycée pouvait le voir maintenant, debout dans le bureau ovale avec sans doute l'homme le plus puissant de la planète. Il fut soudainement sorti de ses rêveries quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un pair d'orbes couleur or plutôt familière. Kurt connaissait très bien ces yeux, mais il lui fallu une minute pour se souvenir d'où il les connaissait : TV, internet, journaux, ces yeux avaient été partout durant les plusieurs mois de campagne. Ces yeux appartenaient au Président des Etats-Unis nouvellement assermenté.

« OH MON DIEU J'AI UN CONTACT VISUEL AVEC LE PRESIDENT! » Cria Kurt intérieurement, il savait qu'il devait casser la connexion mais il lui était impossible de regarder ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr s'il c'était passé une nano seconde ou dix minutes, il était comme sous l'emprise d'un sort.

* * *

Le Président Blaine Devon Anderson laissa échapper un petit soupir tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce récemment vidé en face de lui. Le bureau ovale. Il était assis derrière le bureau du bureau ovale. Blaine n'était toujours pas habitué avec le fait qu'il soit Président, après des mois de campagne, une élection très serré et la période mouvementée qui avait suivi, il était finalement ici. L'inauguration d'hier, avec toutes ses célébrations et ses cérémonies, l'avait fatigué. Heureusement aujourd'hui avait été principalement constitué des rencontres et salutations du staff, apprendre quelques procédures et leur mise en route, c'était en quelque sorte une orientation. Faire marcher le pays pouvait attendre, il redoutait un peu tout ça, il ne savait pas par où commencer!

Blaine gloussa quand il regarda le bureau tout autour de lui, il supposait que le meilleur à faire pour commencer était de redécorer cet endroit, le dernier gars à être passé par là était un bon Président mais il avait vraiment mauvais goût en matière de décoration intérieur ; des boiseries noires, des couleurs fortes et des tissues qui juraient et qui se voulaient 'traditionnels' mais qui rendaient le tout très confus. Personnellement Blaine préféré un décor plus moderne avec des lignes clairs et des couleurs aérées, il supposait que son administration et lui seraient plus aptes à travailler dans un endroit un peu moins intimidant, un décor plus alternatif.

Alternatif, moderne. Ce sont les mots que Blaine avait adopté tout au long de sa campagne ; il était présenté comme le futur de l'Amérique, le plus grand bouleversement à la présidence des Etats-Unis depuis qu'Obama c'était assis dans ce bureau vingt ans plus tôt. Obama avait été la raison pour laquelle Blaine s'était intéressé à la politique au lycée ; il était différent, moderne, il avait mis en place beaucoup des choses en quoi Blaine croyait. Et maintenant il y était, le premier gay Président du comité des élèves dans l'histoire de McKinley High, il était le premier Président gay des Etats-Unis d'Amérique à l'âge tendre de trente-six ans ; le PLUS jeune Président des USA, le PREMIER Président des USA ouvertement gay ; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait réussi son coup.

Un coup sec sur la porte située à sa gauche attira son attention ; il appuya sur un petit bouton sur la console de son bureau qui faisait office d'interphone. Apprendre comment marcher toutes ces histoires compliquées de boutons avait pris une demi-heure, Dieu merci il y avait des gens là pour lui apprendre! « Euh...Oui? » Murmura Blaine dans le haut-parleur, toujours incertain s'il avait bien pressé les bons boutons.

La voix claire de sa secrétaire, Mercedes Jones bourdonna à travers le haut-parleur « Mr le Président, Sue Sylvester est ici avec l'équipe du service présidentiel. » Super, plus de rencontres et d'accueils. Blaine détestait être le petit nouveau, il était nul pour retenir les noms. « Merci Mercedes, fait les entrer. »

Blaine se rassit en entendant les serrures s'ouvrir une par une avec un clic avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant une grande femme maigre. « Bonjour Sue, entrez . » Blaine fit un signe de la main, il n'avait pas oublié son nom, elle était une femme très effrayante et même si il était son patron son esprit oubliait toujours qu'il était Président quand il se trouvait en sa compagnie. Sue Sylvester lui rappelait son ancienne coach de cheerleading du lycée, et par conséquent avait immédiatement obtenu son respect.

« Bonjour Mr le Président, je voulais vous présenter votre personnel de service qui travail dans les sections privés de la Maison Blanche. » Sue fit un signe vers les huit employés en uniforme qui commençaient à entrer dans la pièce derrière elle.

Blaine eu soudainement vraiment chaud, il venait de lever les yeux de son bureau et avait verrouillé son regard avec les yeux sublimes d'un des majordomes qui s'était rassemblés devant lui. Soudain la chaleur devint insupportable et il rompit le contact, se demandant combien de temps cet échange avait duré. Quelques employés traînaient toujours dans la pièce, alors ça n'avait pas pu durer plus de quelques secondes. ''Bien joué Blaine'' se dit-il, ''c'est une excellente façon de se ridiculiser dès le premier jour en tant que Président.''

Blaine se leva et sourit aux employés au garde à vous devant lui « Salut les gars, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous causer trop de problèmes ; heureusement ça va être un peu plus facile qu'avec le lot précédent, je n'ai pas de femme, d'enfants ou de chiens dont vous devrez vous occuper! » Blaine leur fit un petit sourire sincère et se dirigea vers le premier de la ligne, un serveur. Ses manières insouciantes et son charisme naturel l'avaient aidé a accéder à la présidence, il aimait garder les choses aussi informels que possible ; surtout avec des personnes qui seraient autour de lui tous les jours.

Il tendit la main pour serrer celle du serveur : « Chang, Mr Président c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Glapi le jeune serveur. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer Chang, est-ce votre prénom ou votre nom de famille? » Répondit Blaine, essayant de mettre le jeune à l'aise. « Euh...c'est mon nom, je m'appelle Mike, Mike Chang » Répondit le jeune homme virant au rouge. « Eh bien, je suis impatient de travailler avec vous Mike » Dit Blaine alors qu'il se déplaçait le long de la ligne.

Après plusieurs conversations similaires Blaine se trouva face à face avec le majordome dont les yeux lui avaient causé des problèmes il y a quelques minutes. « S..Salut. » Balbutia Blaine, oubliant momentanément qu'il était président des Etats-Unis, qu'il se tenait dans le bureau ovale et qu'il saluait ses nouveaux employés. Il était soudainement transporté 20 ans en arrière, il se sentait comme lui à 15 ans, essayant d'inviter le seul autre gay du lycée pour un café. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait causé ce moment d'inattention, était-ce le fait que le maître d'hôtel en face de lui était grand et maigre avec la peau la plus parfaite que Blaine ait jamais vu sur une personne réelle?

Etait-ce les cheveux de l'homme qui était parfaitement coiffés sur le dessus de sa tête? Était-ce la nuance parfaite de bleu avec juste la quantité parfaite d'éclat de ses yeux dangereusement gênants ? Ou était-ce ses parfaites lèvres rose qui été nerveusement grignoté par un ensemble de dents parfaitement blanches. Mon Dieu son cerveau était en surcharge. Combien de fois avait-il simplement décrit dans sa tête un mec aussi parfait ? Il avait sérieusement besoin de reprendre le contrôle.

Heureusement pour Blaine tout ce remue-méninges eu lieu en moins d'une seconde et il réussi à dissimuler à quel point il était pathétique et balbutia ses vœux avec une toux. Rapidement il se recompose et scotcha un sourire sur son visage avant de rapidement tendre sa main à l'homme en face de lui. « Kurt Hummel, Monsieur le Président, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Déclara le maître d'hôtel en même temps qu'il serrait la main de Blaine. Il avait une voix chantante et les mains parfaitement hydratée. Blaine gigota dans une tentative pour se ressaisir puis sourit à nouveau avant de le lâcher sa main à contrecœur et de passer à la prochaine en ligne.

Au moment où Blaine atteignit la fin de la ligne, il se sentait un peu plus calme et de retour à son habituel contrôle de lui-même. « Eh bien tout le monde, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'ai un pays à faire fonctionner! » Dit-il en frappant dans ses mains avec un sourire. « Je pense que je vous verrais dans les parages. »

« Autre chose Monsieur le Président? » Interrogea Sue alors que le personnel de service commençait à sortir du bureau.

« Non...en fait si! Qui dois-je culbuter pour obtenir un café ici? » Plaisanta Blaine avec un sourire.

« Ce sera Mr Hummel » Répondit Sue, allant droit au but.

Blaine pouvait sentir son visage rougissant tandis qu'il s'asseyait. « Oh! » Il leva lentement les yeux vers le majordome qui a été maintenant debout près du bureau et qui lui fit un léger signe de la main.

« Deux minutes, Monsieur le Président. » Dit Kurt tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte avec Sue derrière lui.

« Pas de problème. » Sourit Blaine, alors que son esprit imaginait déjà ce que se serait de culbuter Kurt Hummel. Merde...Non...Merde! Blaine voulait Kurt...Putain!

* * *

Le premier chapitre est arrivé à son terme. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu.

Une review ça motive beaucoup donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit quelque chose. Vos avis sont les bienvenus et les critiques positives ou négatives sont toutes acceptés. Si vous le souhaitez je peux aussi transmettre un message à l'auteure avec grand plaisir.

J'ai un chapitre d'avance pour l'instant et j'espère tenir un rythme de un à deux chapitres par semaine.

Bye!


	2. Chapitre 2

Deuxième chapitre rien que pour vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant le premier : )

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ignore pourquoi mais la fiction originale "The White House" de LeopardSeal n'apparaît plus sur le site et le profil de l'auteure est totalement vide. Je lui ai envoyé un MP pour tenter d'avoir une explication, je vous tiendrez au courant si elle me répond. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tous les chapitres dans mon ordinateur, je pourrais tout de même continuer à traduire.

Un énorme merci à ma bêta pour son travail génial. Elle m'aide vraiment, vraiment beaucoup! **Clairepistache** tu assures grave!

Je vais également suivre le conseil de ma bêta et j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre par semaine. J'ai tendance à être trop optimiste pour mon rythme de publication et je sais que je ne tiendrais pas deux par semaine. De ce fait, je publierais un chapitre chaque lundi (techniquement nous sommes mardi depuis seulement 10 minutes). J'espère que ça vous convient quand même.

**Disclaimer :** Glee n'appartient ni à moi ni à LeopardSeal et je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fanfiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt ferma la porte de la petite salle à café derrière lui et s'appuya lourdement contre elle, ses genoux se dérobant sous lui tandis qu'il glissait contre le carrelage froid, il laissa échapper un long soupir et frotta ses mains sur son visage. Après quelques instants, il se recomposa et se leva pour aller faire un café filtre moyen pour le Président. Il essayait toujours de réaliser qu'il était allé dans le bureau ovale cinq minutes auparavant, des mois à voir des affiches de campagne ne l'avait pas préparé le moins du monde à la vue du Président Anderson en chair et en os. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour le décrire. Tandis qu'il attendait que le café se finisse, il sortit son téléphone, sans se soucier de la politique à propos de l'usage du téléphone pendant les heures de travail, il avait besoin de parler à sa meilleure amie.

« Rachel Berry à l'appareil ! » Chantonna joyeusement une voix à travers le haut-parleur. Kurt soupira et bougea pour trouver une position plus confortable.

« Rach ! C'est moi ! » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention à l'extérieur.

« Salut Kurt ! Désolé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vérifier qui m'appelait. Quoi de neuf ? Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? Je pensais que tu commençais aujourd'hui ? » Babilla-t-elle.

« Je suis au travail ! Et je viens juste de LE rencontrer. » Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil, suivi par un cri aigu qui aurait probablement rendu Kurt sourd s'il n'avait pas préalablement éloigné le téléphone de son oreille.

« OHMONDIEUKURT ! » s'exclama Rachel. « Est-il aussi beau que sur les photos ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. On ne peut même pas comparer. Je veux dire, je l'ai toujours trouvé attirant, mais la plupart des mecs dans les magazines le sont. Mais en personne, il l'est encore plus. Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste? »

« Il n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi a-t-il tous le style, tous le charme, tous le charisme ET la carrière qui va avec. Oh Dieu.S'il n'était pas aussi adorable je le détesterais. »

« Vas-y. J'ai cinq minutes... »

« Vas-y quoi Rach ? »

« Allons Kurt, je te connais depuis 14 ans, je sais que tu veux tous me dire de lui. »

« Bien ! Mais tu ne le dis à personne...en particulier à Finn ! Je me fiche que vous soyez mariés, ce sont mes secrets, pas les votre ! »

« D'accord, d'accord je suis encore désolé pour la dernière fois...maintenant, racontes-moi ! »

« Par où est-ce que je peux commencer Rachel ? Ses cheveux, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, ils sont tellement soignés je te jure qu'on dirait qu'ils sont dessinés sur lui, et combien de tonnes de gel utilise-t-il ? C'est tellement parfait que je veux juste enfouir mes mains dedans et y mettre le désordre ! Je ne peux pas faire ça Rach, je serais viré ! »

Rachel gloussa et laissa échapper un petit soupir, ça faisait longtemps que Kurt n'avait pas eu de béguin d'ado. Et oui, c'était un béguin d'ado, pas d'homme car peu importe leur âge à elle et Kurt, parler de leurs béguins les ramenaient toujours aux gamins de 16 ans qu'ils étaient à l'époque.

« Et puis ses sourcils ... Rachel est-ce que c'est bizarre d'être attiré par des sourcils? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas juste flippant? Ce n'est pas comme avec les pieds, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont tellement touffus, mais bien entretenus, et pointus! Mais absolument pas bizarrement, plutôt dans un style ''je suis toujours un peu surpris''. »

« Et puis ses yeux Rach... Bon Dieu... j'ai oublié de le mentionner, nous avons eu un contact visuel, je suis complètement embarrassé cependant, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de les regarder c'était comme s'il était un basilic et m'avait pétrifié. »

Rachel éclata de rire quand elle entendit cela ; Kurt ne manquait jamais de glisser une référence à Harry Potter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« Ils sont tellement... Je ne peux même pas vraiment décrire la couleur de ses yeux, ces affiches ne leur rendait absolument pas justice, je suis sûr qu'il les a volé à un chat, parce que ce sont les seuls qui sont similaires. Et ils sont si grands Rachel ! »

« Oh Rachel, et il est plus petit que je ne le pensais, bien plus petit qu'à la télévision, il est tellement mignon! En général, je suis bien plus attiré par les hommes grands, mais avec lui ça fonctionne parfaitement. C'est petit, mais il s'en tire vraiment bien, il en fait un atout. »

Rachel renifla à sa révélation « Kurt chéri, je pense qu'à ce stade on pourrait penser que les verrues sont un atout intéressant sur lui. Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas juste parce que tu sais qu'il est gay ? »

« Non Rachel, c'est la partie gênante! Je ne peux évidemment pas faire quelque chose à ce sujet, non seulement il est hors d'atteinte mais il est aussi mon patron. Oh, et n'ai-je pas précisé qu'il est LE PUTAIN DE PRESIDENT DES ETATS-UNIS D'AMERIQUE ? »

« Je demandais juste. » Dit Rachel calmement.

« Peu importe Rachel, de toute façon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, Monsieur le Président attend mon retour avec son café, on termine plus tard? »

« C'est sûr, ce soir je suis de repos et Finn va voir un match avec Puck alors appelles quand tu veux. »

Kurt glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, prit le café moulu et le transféra sur le plateau qu'il avait préparé tout en parlant avec Rachel. Il pris ensuite une profonde respiration avant de pousser la porte et de s'engager dans le couloir qui menait au bureau ovale, tout en faisant une note mentale pour décrire à quel point les chevilles, les mains, les ongles et les lèvres de Blaine étaient incroyables quand il appellerait Rachel plus tard. Oh! Et aussi de mentionner le moment super embarrassant quand Blaine avait demandé qui il avait besoin de culbuter, provoquant chez Kurt un rougissement cramoisi qu'il avait caché en baissant la tête, juste au moment où Sue avait annoncé que c'était une partie de son job!

Blaine leva les yeux des papiers qu'il prétendait lire depuis les 5 dernières minutes, il venait juste d'ouvrir la serrure et maintenant regardait fixement le majordome qui occupait toutes ses pensées tandis qu'il avançait avec élégance à travers le vaste espace de son bureau.

« Votre café, Mr le Président. »

« Euh... Merci Burt » marmonna Blaine en essayant de son mieux de garder son sang-froid.

« C'est Kurt, Mr le Président...Burt est le nom de mon père, en fait. »

« Merde désolé ! » S'exclama Blaine avant de virer au rouge.

« Oh Dieu ! Je ne jure jamais ! Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de jurer, putain ? » Questionna Blaine.

"Merde, je viens encore de le faire!" Soupira Blaine, perdant toute illusion de décorum tandis qu'il glissait son visage derrière ses mains.

Kurt haussa les sourcils, incapable de stopper un petit sourire de s'étendre sur son visage. « C'est probablement dû au manque de caféine Monsieur le Président, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. »

Blaine rit et leva la tête puis tendit la main vers son café.

« C'est un homme comme je les aime* » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il buvait sa première gorgée.

Kurt s'interrompit au milieu de son salut, venait-il de flirter avec le Président par inadvertance? Il aimait ce travail, il était bien payé et il ne voulait pas se faire virer dès son premier jour! Il décida de la jouer cool et de sortir de la pièce doucement.

Il réussit à se rendre à la porte juste avant d'entendre un bruit derrière lui « Merci Kurt , fils de Burt. »

Il adressa un sourire chaleureux au Président, c'était probablement le deuxième moment gênant de la journée, et il soupçonnait que ce soit le premier de beaucoup d'autres mais c'était bien de savoir que le Président n'en gardait aucune rancune.

Kurt se dirigea vers la salle du personnel, prêt à prendre connaissance du reste des ordres de Sue. Il s'arrêta brièvement pour échanger quelques plaisanteries avec Mercedes, elle semblait être quelqu'un de bien et Kurt avait hâte de mieux la connaître.

De l'autre côté de la porte Blaine termina son café avant de s'étirer et de retourner à sa grande pile de papiers. Il avait une réunion importante demain et il devait revoir leur politique et lire toute la documentation avant le lendemain matin. Il allait avoir une longue nuit, rendue encore plus longue par les pensées distrayantes d'un majordome aux yeux bleus qui continuaient à brouiller son esprit.

* * *

*"A Man after my own heart" dans la version originale. C'est une citation de la Bible et j'ai trouvé plusieurs traduction dont "C'est un homme selon mon coeur" mais celle que j'ai mis convient mieux au contexte d'après moi.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	3. Chapitre 3

Tout beau tout chaud, le troisième chapitre rien que pour vous ^^

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre avec l'apparition d'un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère que ça en sera de même pour vous !

J'ai un très vieux compte twitter que je n'ai jamais utilisé, à partir maintenant je l'utiliserais pour échanger à propos des fanfictions. N'hésitez pas à me suivre si vous souhaitez discuter ou vous tenir au courant de mes projets. Twitter : **FuneralBlues_FF**

Comme à chaque fois un grand merci à **Clairepistache** !

Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai totalement oublié de remercier **Elisaa** et **CiByLe** pour leur review au chapitre précédent. Erreur réparée, merci beaucoup !

**Disclaimer : **Glee appartient à ses créateurs et je ne fais que traduire la fanfiction de LeopardSeal.

Enjoy !

* * *

Blaine se redressa brusquement dès qu'il entendit la sonnerie de son réveil, elle était forte et stridente, mais ça faisait l'affaire. En tant que Président, il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un de le réveiller mais la pensée d'une personne se glissant dans la chambre alors qu'il était encore endormi le faisait un peu flipper. Retirant son téléphone du chargeur, il appuya sur snooze, les présidents étaient autorisés à dix minutes de sommeil en plus. Blaine était sur le point de reposer son téléphone par terre quand il remarqua un mail non lu.

Nouveau message de Sam :

_Bonjour Mr le Président !;) Comme tu me l'as demandé, je t'ai donné quelques jours pour t'installer avant de te harceler pour avoir des infos. Je t'ai donné 49 heures alors j'ai besoin de rattraper mon retard. J'ai appelé ta secrétaire personnel ce matin (ok, j'ai volé son numéro dans ton téléphone, poursuis-moi en justice) et en tant que meilleur ami du Président (aka ton premier lieutenant, prépares-toi à mes meilleures imitations de pirate)je nous ai arrangé un « déjeuner » comme ils disent. Peu importe, on se voit chez toi. Quel est l'adresse déjà ?:p xxxx_

Blaine soupira et jeta son portable sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Sam était toujours si joyeux dès le matin ça le rendait fou parfois. Il était le meilleur ami de Blaine, voire même la personne la plus proche autour de lui. Blaine se secoua pour être correctement réveillé et commença à se préparer pour la journée qui l'attendait.

« Bonjour Mr le Président ! » Retentit plusieurs fois dans les oreilles de Blaine pendant qu'il se traînait le long du couloir jusqu'à sa salle à manger, même à 7h30 la Maison Blanche était déjà en pleine effervescence. Il se glissa dans une pièce à sa gauche qui était vide à l'exception d'un homme aux cheveux blonds et avec les lèvres les plus larges du monde.

« Mr le Président ! » Plaisanta Sam alors qu'il bondissait jusqu'à Blaine qui était toujours à moitié endormi, il commença à s'incliner, enlaçant les genoux de Blaine et était sur le point de commencer à mimer un baise-pied quand un coup sec et le tintement d'une clochette sur le chariot annonça l'arrivée du petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Kurt suivait Mike et le chariot dans la salle du petit-déjeuner, ses bras débordaient d'une sélection de journaux,qui ne lui demanderait pas un trop gros effort intellectuel et le programme de la journée auquel le Président aimait jeter un coup d'oeil pendant le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour Mr le Président. » Kurt hocha la tête rapidement alors qu'il plaçait les journaux sur un présentoir. Ses années d'expérience et de formation l'avait amené à se préparer à toutes sortes de situations compromettantes qu'il pouvait rencontrer dans le cadre de son travail, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir le président avec un homme à moitié accroupi devant lui à 07h40 du matin dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. Kurt sentit ses joues devenir rouges et son estomac se tordit douloureusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait tellement déçu, bien sûr que le Président voyait quelqu'un, et bien sûr le gars en question était un superbe blond avec un corps d'athlète.

* * *

Blaine s'éloigna rapidement de l'étreinte de Sam dès qu'il réalisa que Kurt était dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait causé une telle réaction, habituellement il aurait ri des pitreries de son ami peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était le Président désormais et qu'il devait passer au-dessus de ces enfantillages, ou c'était parce que Kurt était dans la pièce ?

Blaine se retourna rapidement et sourit en saluant à Kurt avant de dire à Mike où poser le petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, il s'était lancé dans une conversation très bruyante avec un Sam un peu perplexe au sujet de son e-mail de ce matin et de combien il avait aimé ses blagues, en prenant soin de souligner les mots MEILLEUR AMI dans son explication.

Kurt quitta la pièce rapidement avec Mike et le chariot faisant le chemin inverse vers la cuisine pour prendre leur propre petit-déjeuner.

« J'avais entendu des histoires sur ce gars, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elles pouvaient être vraies jusqu'à maintenant ! » Rigola Mike

« Qui est-ce ? » Questionna Kurt, remerciant Mike intérieurement pour son côté commère.

« Sam Evan, c'est le meilleur ami du Président depuis le lycée. Apparemment ils avaient l'habitude de faire les 400 coups ensemble. Ils sont restés très proche depuis, même quand le Président a choisi de poursuivre une carrière en politique et que Sam est allé dans une école d'Art. » Expliqua Mike.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Mercedes... » Sourit Mike, « Cette fille sait tout. »

* * *

« Donc c'était...intéressant. » Dit Sam tandis qu'il s'asseyait à table.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Blaine innocemment, sentant déjà ses joues s'échauffer.

« Toi... On essaye de faire bonne impression sur le personnel ? » Plaisanta Sam en faisant un clin d'oeil. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? ».

« Sam ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ça ! » dit Blaine brusquement.

« Conneries. Allons Blaine, je suis tonpremier lieutenant ! Tu DOIS me raconter, au cas où le navire sombre ou quelque chose comme ça ! » Répondit Sam avec sa voix la plus misérable.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant l'attitude de son ami. « D'accord, mais ça ne quitte pas cette pièce... »

« ...sauf si le navire sombre. » Intervint Sam.

« Sauf si le navire sombre. » Concéda Blaine, pas vraiment sûr du deal qu'il venait de signer.

« Il s'appelle Kurt, c'est mon majordome et c'est essentiellement la perfection incarnée. » Marmonna Blaine.

« Pourquoi seulement essentiellement ? Il est super hot ! » Sam l'attira dans ses bras. « Si je n'aimais pas autant les femmes je serais sans aucun doute intéressé. » Plaisanta-t-il, remuant les sourcils.

« Parce que je suis le Président maintenant Sam ! Tout est différent ! Je ne peux pas demander à un gars au hasard de sortir avec moi, particulièrement pas mes employés. Tu ne vois pas à quel point ce serait inapproprié ? »

« Mec, tu ne peux pas ignorer tes sentiments... » Commença Sam.

« NON SAM ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis le premier Président gay des Etats-Unis. Il y a plein de gens dehors qui pensent que les relations homosexuels se limitent à s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier mec gay à ta disposition, même si ce n'est absolument PAS le cas. Peut-être que j'ai des sentiments pour Kurt, des sentiments que j'aimerais explorer mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Jamais, en fait. C'est mon employé. Je suis le Président et j'ai un pays à faire fonctionner ! » Explosa Blaine. « En plus, je ne sais même pas s'il est gay ! »

Sam connaissait assez son ami pour ne pas prendre ses mots au pied de la lettre, il savait que Blaine était en colère contre le monde et la situation dans laquelle il était, pas contre lui. Toute sa vie Blaine avait semblait à un cheveu du bonheur. De l'extérieur il avait une vie parfaite, où tout marchait parfaitement. Mais en privé ce n'était pas le cas, peu de personnes connaissaient toute l'histoire de Blaine.

Même au lycée Blaine avait réussi à créer une aura de confiance et de succès. Lui et Sam régnaient sur l'école Blaine en tant que Président des lycéens de dernière année, leader des comédies musicales, champion d'Etat en boxe et capitaine des cheerleaders. Sam était, quant à lui, capitaine en presque tous les sports et avait gagné le championnat national en football et en baseball. Blaine avait échappé à la plupart des brimades grâce à son charisme, sa réussite et ses amitiés avec les « bonnes » personnes. Que son homosexualité ne soit pas évidente avait aussi beaucoup aidé. En réalité, Blaine n'avait que quelques amis proches, il boxait pour évacuer la tension et la colère qui le remplissait, essayant d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs de son école précédente et de ses parents qui ne le soutenaient pas.

« De toute façon si t'as besoin d'en parler tu sais où me trouver... Je pense que tu devrais. » Tenta de l'apaiser Sam. « Totalement autre chose, j'ai une grosse commande en Europe ! »

Le visage de Blaine passa de la colère au ravissement en un quart de seconde, le succès de ses amis était quelque chose de très important aux yeux de Blaine, il était souvent plus excité par leur carrière que la sienne.

« J'ai eu le job en Italie... » Commença à expliquer Sam.

Sam avait toujours était considéré comme un sportif sans cervelle au lycée il avait fallu attendre la Terminale pour que son prof d'Art découvre son talent incroyable pour les arts plastiques. Ce qui avait commencé comme un petit business de vente par internet de portraits en macaronis en parallèle de sa modeste carrière de footballeur s'était transformé en une entreprise de sculpture en plein essor. Sam passait la majeure partie de son temps à l'extérieur de la ville dans une grande commission de projets où il devait concevoir d'immenses spectacles absolument incroyables qui inspireraient les gens avec un message ou une idée.

« ...Donc je serai là-bas pendant environ 3 mois ! » Termina Sam.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » interrogea Blaine, il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir Sam autour de lui, mais il savait qu'il serait trop occupé pour le voir souvent de toute façon, et il y avait toujours Skype.

« Demain. Je vais devoir y aller et faire mes bagages d'ailleurs. » Dit Sam en bondissant de sa chaise puis il attira Blaine dans une étreinte serrée. « On reste en contact Monsieur le Président. Pense à appeler Tina ! Elle s'inquiète pour toi ! » Finit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Ce sera fait. » promit Blaine. Tina était la meilleure amie de Sam à son école d'Art, elle et Blaine avaient tout de suite accroché, tous les trois étaient devenus une sorte de trio maintenant. Tina était créatrice de costume à New York. Ils ne se voyaient autant qu'ils le souhaiteraient mais ils se parlaient encore très souvent.

« Oh et B ? Ou alors c'est P maintenant ? » Se questionna Sam à haute voix. « Est-ce que ta secrétaire est célibataire ? »

« Tu laisses Mercedes tranquille. » Dit Blaine en haussant les sourcils. « Elle en a déjà ras-le-bol de moi elle n'a pas besoin de gérer tes bizarreries. »

Mercedes avait été la secrétaire de Blaine tout au long de sa campagne et ils avaient une très bonne relation de travail, ils étaient tous les deux très concentrés sur leur travail mais avaient aussi partagé quelques détails sur leur vie personnelle à l'occasion, Blaine la considérait autant comme une collègue que comme une amie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. » Riposta Sam avec un sourire.

« Bien. Peut-être. Comment tu veux que je sache ? C'est pas vraiment mon type. » Répondit Blaine résigné.

Sam lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut derrière la porte.

Blaine se rassit et commença à feuilleter le journal, il avait besoin de se relaxer un peu avant la grosse réunion de ce matin.

* * *

Kurt entendit des pas précipités derrière lui, alors il fit un pas de côté vers le bord du large couloir c'est le protocole habituel pour le personnel, une marche rapide signifiait souvent que quelqu'un d'important était attendu quelque part. Tandis que Mike et lui se fondaient dans le décor, les cheveux blonds et les lèvres épaisses de Mr Sam Evans apparurent au coin du couloir. Au lieu de passer sans faire attention, comme de nombreux visiteurs de la Maison Blanche, Sam s'arrêta devant eux.

« Salut les gars, je suis Sam Evans. » Dit-il rapidement en leur tendant la main. « J'ai besoin de votre aide savez-vous si la charmante Mercedes Jones est célibataire ? Si elle est avec quelqu'un je ne veux marcher sur les plates-bandes de personne ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Mike sourit « Pour autant que je sache elle est actuellement célibataire et plus que prête à se mettre en couple. »

Sam sourit en entendant ça « Excellent, excellent ! » Murmura-t-il dans une assez bonne imitation de Mr Burns. « Et personne n'est intéressé ? » Questionna-t-il, les sourcils levés.

Mike rigola « Vas-y, j'ai une petite-amie. »

Sam regarda Kurt pour avoir sa confirmation « Euh, je suis gay donc ça ne me fait pas grand-chose ! »

Sam sourit et hocha la tête avant de continuer sa route le long du couloir, dès qu'il fut hors de vue il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message rapide.

* * *

Blaine leva les yeux de son journal quand il entendit son portable vibrer sur son bureau.

Nouveau message de Sam

**S :** _Je sais qu'on n'est pas censé en parler, mais il est gay c'est certain, il vient juste de me le dire ;)_

**B :**_ Oh mon Dieu, tu ne l'as pas frappé au moins ? Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ça !_

**S :**_ Non, en fait j'ai dissimulé tout ça en demandant à lui et au serveur s'ils étaient intéressés par Mercedes J._

**B :**_ Sors de ma maison !_

**S :** _Oui Mr le Président :p_

Blaine soupira alors qu'il reposait son téléphone, Sam était un imbécile de première catégorie mais il était sûr qu'il obtiendrait des résultats.

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui :'(

N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir !

Bye, bye !


	4. Chapitre 4

On est lundi, c'est donc aujourd'hui qu'arrive pour vous la quatrième chapitre de "The White House".

Merci à ma super bêta **Clairepistache** qui assure encore et toujours, et qui arrive à suiver mon rythme un peu fou de ce week-end !

**Disclaimer : **Glee appartient à RIB et je ne suis que la traductrice, l'histoire originale est de LeopardSeal.

Enjoy !

* * *

Kurt s'assura que tout était correctement installé sur son chariot, il y avait du café et tous les ajouts habituels ainsi qu'une sélection de cookies. Il en rajouta quelques-uns au beurre de cacahuète sur le plateau, ils étaient les préférés de Blaine. C'était des petits détails comme celui-ci qui avait permis à Kurt de monter rapidement les échelons du personnel de service. Il y a seulement 6 ans il était serveur/chanteur dans un restaurant. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu majordome et il travaillait dans l'un des lieux de travail les plus exigeants au monde.

Servir dans les réunions était toujours un peu angoissant, Kurt détestait avoir à frapper à la porte et entrer dans la salle, interrompre le flux de la discussion et tout le monde le regardait pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la salle. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'il devait servir les rafraîchissements pour une réunion présidentielle. De l'autre côté de la porte, il y avait des gens en train de décider de l'avenir de la nation. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'interrompre.

Kurt pris une profonde respiration puis frappa rapidement sur la lourde porte en bois avant de l'ouvrir, il entra dans la pièce tout en tirant le chariot derrière lui. Très vite, il sonda la salle du regard il y avait une large table autour de laquelle une vingtaine de personnes étaient assises. Le Président était debout, au milieu d'un discours évidemment.

* * *

Blaine était en train de tout déchirer à la réunion… Devant lui était assis les gens de son cabinet et il était en train d'exposer ses plans définitifs et ses idées pour les quatre prochaines années. Il était au milieu d'une explication du rôle des forces armées quand Mr Kurt Hummel apparut à la porte avec un chariot rempli des rafraîchissements.

« Alors avant que nous décidions quelle base déclasser je veux un rapport complet, incluant le coût et toute l'impact sur la sécurité nationale. Je veux également... » Blaine hésita quand il remarqua Kurt se baisser pour récupérer les tasses dans la partie inférieure du chariot.

_Putain, je mate ses fesses ! Pourquoi est-ce que les uniformes de service doivent-ils lui aller si bien ? Est-ce que j'ai arrêté de parler ? Merde, je crois bien que oui..._

« ...un, un chiffre sur le nombre de troupes que nous aurons besoin de déplacer du Camp Assland et du Camp Butler. »*

Blaine put soudainement sentir son cœur s'emballer et la sueur couler le long de ses tempes, que venait-il de dire devant tout le cabinet ? Il SAVAIT que c'était Camp Ashland et Camp Butner, qu'est-ce qui n'allez pas chez lui ? Blaine prit une inspiration tremblante et se tourna vers Mercedes qui était assise dans un coin, ses sourcils étaient froncés et un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. « Je pense qu'un café ne serait pas de refus Mr le Président, vous devez aussi prendre vos médicaments contre la douleur. » Dit Mercedes à haute-voix, s'adressant à la moitié de la salle et essayant de couvrir son patron.

« Haha, oui. » Blaine se força à sourire et essaya de crédibiliser l'histoire, « Problèmes de dos. »

* * *

Kurt sentait de nombreuses paires d'yeux fixés sur lui tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la table distribuant café et cookies. Il était vraiment confus et n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce que le président avait dit essayant de ne pas trop se focaliser sur lui. Il y avait eu une mention d'Assland et Kurt était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas un endroit réel, et aussi de douleurs au dos. Il n'était pas au courant que le Président avait des problèmes de santé et c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait probablement dû savoir en tant que majordome. Il continuait à distribuer des rafraîchissements, il veilla bien à laisser un café moyen, une bouteille d'eau et quelques cookies aux arachides à côté des notes du Président. Il retourna ensuite rapidement vers la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui il jeta un coup d'œil au Président. Il était assis à côté de la salle avec Mercedes , se frottant doucement les tempes. Il avait l'air stressé et malheureux, cette vision donna à Kurt un sentiment d'angoisse dans son estomac sans raison apparente, il voulait juste y aller et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la porte avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

« Concentre-toi Kurt ! »Murmura-t-il tout bas. « C'est le Président, bon sang ! »

« Tout va bien ? » Le questionna Mike alors qu'il déambulait derrière Kurt. Les deux hommes avaient rapidement accroché et étaient en bonne voie pour devenir de bons amis.

« Tiens, salut Mike ! Ouais, tout va bien. Tu sais, c'est juste un de ces jours... » Répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules. Ensemble ils avancèrent le long du couloir vers l'un des ''équipes d'assistants'' de Sue. Aujourd'hui ils devaient réorganiser la librairie de droite à gauche au lieu de la gauche vers la droite.

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement pour Kurt, il travaillait sur un poste aux heures fractionnés et il avait plusieurs heures de temps libre ce jour-là, avant de revenir pour le premier roulement du soir. Mercedes avait elle aussi son après-midi de libre alors ils avaient décidé d'aller faire un peu de shopping dans le centre commercial du coin. Mercedes avait rapidement découvert la passion de Kurt pour la mode et avait décidé d'en profiter.

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ta première semaine ? » Demanda-t-elle de l'autre côté du rideau de la cabine d'essayage où elle essayait une nouvelle robe.

« Bien jusque ici, tout le monde a l'air vraiment gentil. Enfin, à part Sue mais je m'y attendais. » Répondit Kurt de son siège, où il feuilletait le numéro de Vogue du mois dernier.

« Tu sembles t'être bien intégré je veux dire, j'aime apprendre à te connaître et toi et Mike êtes ensemble à chaque pause. »

« Mike est vraiment cool, c'est sympa d'avoir un mec hétéro pour ami. Je n'en avais pas vraiment eu depuis mes années lycée et le Glee club. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Anderson sinon ? » Questionna Mercedes une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

« Il a l'air...agréable. » Dit Kurt prudemment, il ne voulait pas révéler cet espèce de mélange de sentiments qui l'habitait à une femme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et qu'il espérait devenir son ami. Ce genre de choses bizarres étaient réservées à Rachel, spécialement depuis qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille et qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir en courant.

« Agréable ? » Répéta Mercedes.

« Ouais...je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais mais il a l'air plutôt sympa pas qu'on ait parlé ou quoi que ce soit. Tout est vraiment nouveau et j'essaye de ne pas passer pour un imbécile devant le boss. »

Mercedes rit sous cape, Kurt craquait pour Blaine au moins autant que Blaine craquait pour Kurt. « As-tu rencontré Sam Evans l'autre jour ? » Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle zippait sa robe.

« Oui, il m'a paru comme un homme étrange. Sexy. Mais étrange. » Dit Kurt alors que Mercedes sortait de la cabine. « Très sympa ! J'aime beaucoup sur toi et prend les chaussures que tu as essayé tout à l'heure. »

Mercedes retourna dans la cabine d'essayage pour enlever sa robe. « Oui, il a eu mon numéro de je ne sais où et il m'a envoyé un texto. Il est super canon alors je ne vais pas il est super canon alors je ne vais pas lui faire un regard flippant » Dit-elle dans un rire.

Ils continuèrent à rire et plaisanter tandis qu'ils payaient leurs achats et se préparaient à aller déjeuner. Après quelques heures Mercedes rentra chez elle et Kurt retourna à la Maison Blanche prêt pour son quart du soir.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Blaine était assis dans sa salle d'étude, il avait décidé que c'était probablement sa pièce préférée de la Maison Blanche c'était un mélange de bibliothèque, salon, salle TV et bureau tout en un. Elle avait une atmosphère accueillante avec son large canapé marron, les livres favoris de Blaine dans une étagère le long du mur, une télé au-dessus de la cheminée qui se transformait en miroir une fois éteinte et une énorme pile de CD à côté de son ordi et de sa stéréo. Bien sûr une grande partie de sa musique était dans son Ipod mais Blaine avait toujours adoré les CD. Il aimait la sensation de craquement quand on en ouvrait un nouveau juste après avoir précautionneusement enlevé le cellophane. Il aimait le mouvement quand il mettait le CD dans le lecteur et qu'il le regardait tourner. Il aimait observer l'illustration sur la jaquette ça l'aidait à se connecter avec l'artiste. Ok, il était peut-être un peu geek niveau musique. Il aimait tous les types de musique de la pop, le rock, l'indie et la dance en passant par la folk, la musique classique, le jazz et les classiques de Broadway. Sa partie préférée de la pièce était son coin à musique avec son piano baby grand, sa guitare et son micro.

Il y eu un petit coup à la porte ce qui fit lever les yeux à Blaine de ses papiers, il venait juste de finir de lire son emploi du temps du lendemain. « Entrez ! » Dit-il alors qu'il faisait une pile un peu plus nette avec ses papiers. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Kurt apparut portant un plateau chargé de cookies, marshmallows et d'un chocolat chaud.

« Je pensais que quelques petites douceurs vous ferez du bien après votre grosse réunion d'aujourd'hui. » Dit Kurt avec un sourire.

Blaine se pencha en arrière sur le canapé, un sourire plaqué sur le visage il été vraiment choqué par le geste, d'habitude le staff n'apportait des boissons seulement quand on leur demandait. Il comprenait pourquoi Sue avait recommandé Kurt dans le service tout était dans les petits détails. « Whaou, merci Kurt, ça a l'air génial ! »

La façon dont il échangeait si facilement avec le jeune majordome choquait un peu Blaine, peut-être que l'atmosphère relaxée de ses appartements privés aidait un peu. Le bureau ovale était bien mais ça lui mettait la pression, c'était un rappel constant de ses responsabilités.

« Mon travail se termine Mr le Président, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire avant de partir ? » Demanda Kurt en le saluant.

Blaine décida de profiter pleinement de la détente du moment, peut-être que s'il pouvait essayer de lui parler maintenant, il serait plus facile pour lui de cacher ses désirs pendant les réunions et les missions officielles. « Non merci Kurt j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin mais j'aimerais discuter un peu avec vous. A moins bien sûr que vous ayez des plans et que vous deviez partir rapidement. »

« Pas du tout Mr le Président. » Répondit Kurt timidement.

« C'est juste que nous travaillons ensemble depuis quoi ? Une semaine ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pourtant, je ne sais rien sur vous j'aimerais bien en savoir sur les personnes que je côtoie tous les jours. » Dit Blaine avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez savoir ? » Demanda Kurt doucement.

« Ok, alors pourquoi pas... Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous à Washington D.C. ? » Blaine gémit intérieurement dès qu'il finit de poser la question, à quel point pouvait-il être ennuyeux ? Il voulait savoir tout sur tout à propos de Kurt et c'était la seule question qu'il trouvait ?

« Pas longtemps, à peu près six mois j'avais besoin d'un break après avoir vécu à New York et j'ai eu une opportunité d'embauche au Jefferson Hotel. »

« Oh d'accord, j'aime beaucoup New York. Cette ville fait partie de ma liste des endroits où j'aimerais vivre depuis toujours. Malheureusement je n'y suis jamais resté plus d'une semaine. » Dit Blaine, il voulait en savoir tellement plus sur chacune des réponses de Kurt mais il se forçait à ne pas être trop lourd.

« Oui, c'est un endroit génial et ça me manque beaucoup particulièrement ma meilleure amie et mon frère aussi, je suppose. » Soupira Kurt. « Ils sont mariés alors ils vont toujours ensemble, c'est une sorte de package. » Ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

Blaine rit heureux que Kurt se sente assez en confiance pour lui donner des détails sur sa vie privée.

« Alors vous avait grandi à New York ? » Le questionna Blaine.

« J'aimerais bien. » Plaisanta Kurt. « La vie aurait été bien plus simple. En fait, je viens d'Ohio, mon père et ma belle-mère y vivent toujours. »

Blaine laissa un grand sourire s'étirer sur son visage, et pourquoi ses entrailles avait commencé à danser ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, non? Puis il se rappela, il ne devait pas penser au destin ou aux coïncidences, cela ne pouvait mener nulle part.

« Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! » S'exclama Blaine.

Kurt ne dit rien pendant une seconde, perdu dans ses pensées. « Vraiment ? Vous auriez pu penser que je le savais déjà ! Pas que je sache beaucoup de choses sur vous...juste...vous savez...les articles de journaux et autres... » Marmonna Kurt, sa voix diminuant de plus en plus car il n'arrivait pas à stopper ses divagations.

Soudainement un coup à la porte les interrompit, Blaine continuait de penser à l'Ohio et Kurt, il avait tellement plus de questions à lui poser ! Malheureusement Kurt avait déjà ouvert la porte de la salle d'étude pour laisser entrer la Vice-Président Pierce.

« Bonsoir Mr le Président, vous vouliez parler stratégie avant demain ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh...oui...c'est vrai. » Dit Blaine, essayant de cacher la déception dans sa voix.

« Bonne nuit Mr le Président, Vice-Présidente. » Salua Kurt en s'inclinant rapidement et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste tandis qu'il regardait la large porte se refermer.

* * *

Kurt courut plus ou moins des appartements du Président jusqu'à la salle réservée au personnel, il se changea rapidement et se précipita hors de la Maison Blanche pour rejoindre la sécurité toute relative de la rue. Il héla un taxi, sauta à l'intérieur et fut enfin de retour à son appartement. Il laissa un long soupir en fermant la porte d'entrée sa colocataire Quinn était étendue sur le sofa avec son téléphone collé à l'oreille, plongée dans sa conversation. Kurt la salua rapidement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre une fois allongé sur son lit il attrapa son portable. C'était définitivement du niveau de Rachel.

Kurt pouvait entendre la sonnerie tandis qu'il portait son téléphone à son oreille, après ce qui sembla être des heures il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une connexion. « RACHEL ! » Cria Kurt, n'attendant même pas qu'elle le salue.

« Kurt ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Rachel une préoccupation évidente dans sa voix un peu haletante.

« Non Rachel, non. Eurrgghh... Je suis tellement idiot ! » Soupira Kurt, se calmant enfin un petit peu maintenant qu'il pouvait entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie. « Tu te souviens quand je disais que rien ne pouvais être plus embarrassant que l'incident du contact visuel ? Eh bien... » Kurt fut coupé par un bruit sourd venant de l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Non Finn... Attend Kurt, je dois juste me débarrasser de Finn... Non, je dois parler à Kurt bébé... Oui, je sais... Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais ton frère a plus besoin de moi... C'était quoi ça Finn ? Bien sûr que j'aime Kurt plus que toi, c'est mon meilleur ami ! » Déclara Rachel en riant sur la fin. « Désolé Kurt, ton frère se sent abandonné. »

« Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai pas encore interrompu un moment de sexe, n'est-ce pas ? Maudit soit les jeunes mariés ! » Gémit Kurt, pour autant qu'il les aimait il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à cette partie de leur relation.

« Tu choisis tes moments ! » Rigola Rachel. « Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard... »

« Épargne-moi les détails Rach ! » La coupa Kurt. « De toute façon, peut-on à nouveau se focaliser sur mon problème ? »

« Oh oui vas-y, tu parlais d'un embarras MAJEUR ? »

« Et encore tu es LOIN du compte ! »

« Explique-moi du début. » L'encouragea Rachel.

« Ok, alors j'avais presque fini mon travail ce soir et j'avais passé tout mon temps à organiser le nettoyage à sec des costumes du Président, histoire qu'ils soient près pour demain matin. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser qu'il avait eu l'air stressé pendant la réunion et comme j'ai fini plutôt que prévu j'avais le temps de lui apporter un chocolat chaud. » Commença à expliquer Kurt.

« Du chocolat chaud ? Vraiment Kurt ? » Demanda Rachel incrédule.

« C'est délicieux ! J'avais d'abord pensé à du lait chaud en fait, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire pour Finn mais ce n'est pas dans les goûts de tout le monde. Enfin, j'ai pensé que le Président Anderson aimerais peut-être un peu de chocolat chaud alors je lui ai apporté un plateau dans ses appartements privés. »

« Continues... » L'encouragea Rachel à nouveau.

« Eh bien, j'ai ouvert la porte et rapidement déposé le plateau ! Il avait l'air tellement relax assis sur son canapé je voulais juste me recroqueviller contre lui. Imagines-tu à quel point ça aurait été inconvenant ? Il avait enlevé sa cravate et détaché les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Rach, je pense avoir aperçu des poils sur son torse. DES POILS SUR SON TORSE RACHEL ! Tu sais ce que ça me fais ! »

Rachel se mit à rire, Kurt était un peu obsédé par les poils sur le torse, probablement parce qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment lui-même.

« Peu importe, on arrive au point principal de l'histoire, on a commençait à parler apparemment il voulait en apprendre plus sur moi. »

Rachel laissa échapper un cri perçant.

« Pas de cette façon Rach ! Mais tu sais, parce que nous travaillons ensemble. Ah ! Un autre truc que j'aime chez le Président, il dit toujours travailler avec et non travailler pour il nous traite exactement pareil qu'il traite les membres de son cabinet, c'est agréable... C'est d'ailleurs un peu étrange que je travaille avec le Président et pour Sue ! » Commença à divaguer Kurt.

« Alors vous parliez... » Dit Rachel essayant de le ramener vers le sujet du coup de fil.

« Oh oui ! Alors, ça a commencé vraiment très bien, j'ai réussi à garder mes nerfs sous contrôles et on a eu une brève discussion, en fait. D'ailleurs, je t'ai mentionné... »

Rachel laissa à nouveau échapper un cri : « Le Président connaît mon existence ! »

« Rachel, t'es un peu la reine de Broadway, je n'ai pas dit ton nom mais je suis certain qu'il a déjà entendu parler de toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose... Bref, de quoi parlions-nous ? »

« Tu continues de m'interrompre ! Alors tout se passait vraiment bien, on parlait du fait que nous venons tous les deux d'Ohio... N'est-ce pas bizarre, d'ailleurs ? Et puis j'ai commencé à divaguer parce que j'ai dit que je devais déjà être au courant de ça et que je lisais les journaux et tout ça... C'était tellement embarrassant. Je pense que je devais ressembler à une sorte de stalker ou quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas de recherches avant de commencer à travailler à la Maison Blanche. J'étais un peu confus donc je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que j'ai dit. » Dit Kurt, il commençait à redevenir anxieux.

« Kurt, je suis sûre que c'était au moins moitié moins mauvais que ce que tu imagines. Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ? » Demanda Rachel.

« Eh bien, merci à la Vice-Présidente qui a toqué à la porte juste au bon moment. Je suppose que 30 secondes plus tôt aurait été appréciable mais bon. » Expliqua Kurt.

« Ca va aller, honnêtement, arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je parie que tu vas y aller demain et que rien n'aura changé. » L'apaisa Rachel.

« Très bien, mais si ce n'est pas le cas tu seras la seule à qui je ferais des reproches ! » Plaisanta Rachel.

Elle rit à son tour : « Marché conclus. »

« Alors, comment se passent les préparatifs pour la première ? »

Kurt bavarda avec Rachel un peu plus longtemps avant qu'elle ne lui passe Finn. Ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries et il reçut un avertissement pour ses coups de fil pendant leurs « moments de couples ». Au moment où il raccrocha, il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu. Il sortit de sa chambre pour traîner un peu avec Quinn, et peut-être essayer de la faire arrêter de travailler au moins un petit moment pour regarder un film. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

* Petit jeu de mot ici. Ass = cul et Butler = majordome ^^

Merci à toutes/tous (je suis quasiment certaine qu'aucun mec ne lit ma traduction, si c'est la cas faites-moi un petit signe ^^) et laissez une petite review si le coeur vous en dit ! Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, je réponds à chacune des reviews qu'on me laisse :)

Bye, bye !


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut, salut ! La semaine commence et un nouveau chapitre de "The White House" arrive ;)

Merci à ma bêta **Clairepistache** pour son super boulot !

Scoop ! J'ai un lecteur masculin, **Corentin** merci d'avoir laissé une review pour me prouver que j'avais tort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais beaucoup d'auteurs pistent les lecteurs sur leurs fanfictions, probablement parce que vous êtes une toute petite minorité ^^

**Disclaimer :** Glee est la propriété exclusive de ses producteurs (malheureusement) et je ne fais que traduire la fanfic de LeopardSeal.

Enjoy !

* * *

Les deux dernières semaines s'étaient plutôt bien passées pour Blaine, il n'était plus une boule de nerfs à chaque fois qu'il devait diriger une réunion ou faire un discours, et il était prêt à mettre un désordre spectaculaire dans le pays. En fait, il avait commencé à mettre en place une partie de sa nouvelle politique et l'opinion générale était plutôt favorable. Il avait été très occupé et il avait l'impression qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans son bureau à chaque fois que Kurt venait, du coup, ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de continuer leur conversation. Blaine saluait toujours le majordome quand il entrait dans la pièce et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois.

On était vendredi soir et Blaine avait une nuit de repos bien méritée. Il décida d'aller dans sa cuisine et de se faire un café il aurait pu appeler quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans les gestes familiers comme brasser le café, ajouter le sucre et regarder le tourbillon de lait à l'intérieur de la tasse, changeant la couleur du liquide. Il retournait à son bureau quand il entendit des rires un peu plus loin. Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir, il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter net dans son élan.

Kurt venait juste de sortir de la salle du personnel avec Mercedes et Mike derrière lui, il riait à quelque chose que Mike venait juste de lui dire, son sourire éclairait tout son visage et ses yeux brillait encore plus que d'habitude. Ce qui avait le plus retenu l'attention de Blaine était la tenue de Kurt. Le Président pensait déjà qu'il avait l'air incroyable avec l'uniforme qu'il portait tous les jours, mais ce n'était rien comparé avec ce qu'il avait actuellement sous les yeux. Kurt portait un jean noir serré qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes minces. Les yeux de Blaine remontèrent vers le haut pour qu'il puisse apprécier la façon dont le slim faisait ressortir les fesses de Kurt. Maintenant, il pouvait sentir qu'il commençait à rougir. Kurt avait accompagné son jean d'une chemise blanche immaculée, d'un gilet noir brillant et d'un foulard bleu clair le tout n'était que perfection aux yeux de Blaine.

« Mr le Président !? »

Le charme fut rompu par le cri étonné de Mike. Il sursauta, réalisant qu'il avait la bouche ouverte. A cause de sa surprise, il lâcha son café qui s'éclata par terre et commença à s'infiltrer dans l'épaisse moquette du couloir. Avant qu'il n'ait pleinement réalisé ce qui se passait Kurt était accroupi devant lui, essayant de son mieux de nettoyer la tâche de café sur le tapis avec un mouchoir. Blaine regarda au moment exact où Kurt leva les yeux. Il fut à nouveau ensorcelé par les yeux bleus du jeune majordome, il voulait saisir ce foulard bleu, relever Kurt et l'embrasser intensément. Blaine se sentit se réveiller, il rougit et se força à détacher ses yeux de ceux de Kurt et se retourna.

_Putain ! Blaine remets-toi pour l'amour du Ciel !_

Il prit une profonde respiration avant de se retourner pour faire face aux trois employés.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, sérieux c'est juste moi qui suis maladroit ! Je vais régler ça. »

« Mais Mr le Président... »

« Non Kurt, allez-vous amuser vous avez l'air d'être prêt à sortir. »

Mercedes adressa un sourire entendu à Blaine avant d'entraîner les deux garçons derrière elle dans les escaliers.

* * *

« Eh bien, c'était gênant ! » Dit Mike en brisant le silence pendant que les trois amis grimpaient dans un taxi.

« Hum ? » Questionna Kurt, apparemment interrompus dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête l'image des yeux de Blaine plongés dans les siens quand il nettoyait le café par terre. Comme d'habitude, le contact visuel l'avait rendu confus il aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie à fixer ces immenses piscines de caramel doré absolument merveilleuses. Cette fois-ci cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui tourbillonnait dans les yeux de Blaine, une émotion que Kurt n'était pas sûr de savoir déchiffrer. C'était un puzzle, un puzzle que Kurt avait un désir inexplicable de résoudre.

« C'est le mot ! » Acquiesça Mercedes. « Mais c'est plutôt mignon dans un sens. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est mignon ? » Demanda Kurt, prêt à se joindre à la conversation.

Mercedes laissa échapper un long soupir. « Mignon parce que c'est évident que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. »

« Combien de fois je dois te le répéter Mercedes ? C'est mon patron ! Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui ! Et le fait que tu penses qu'il soit intéressé par moi d'une quelconque manière est tout simplement ridicule ! » S'écria Kurt.

« Toujours dans le déni ? » Dit Mike en souriant, il ne voulait pas se retrouver impliqué dans une ''conversation de fille'' mais il voulait quand même se tenir informé des derniers potins.

« Kurt, crois-moi. » Commença Mercedes. « Je travaille avec le Président depuis un moment maintenant et il a trois types de sourire. Le premier est le grand et ringard ''sourire pour les médias'' qu'il utilise lors de ses apparitions publiques, interviews, photos, etcetera. Il est plutôt sincère mais c'est un masque qu'il utilise pour faire son travail. Le deuxième est son sourire poli et un peu réservé qu'il sert aux diplomates étrangers pendant ses déplacements officiels, et qu'il utilise aussi pendant les réunions et les meetings où il doit avoir l'air ''respectable''. C'est aussi un masque qu'Anderson utilise pour faire son job. Le troisième type de sourire est le plus rare de tous, c'est son vrai sourire qu'il utilise seulement quand il est vraiment heureux. Et quand je dis que c'est le plus rare, je veux dire vraiment rare. Je ne l'ai vu avec ce sourire seulement quand il parle avec Sam et quand son neveu est venu lui rendre visite une fois. C'était avant qu'il ne te rencontre. Tu vois ce sourire qu'il a à chaque fois qu'il te croise? C'est son véritable sourire, celui qu'il n'a pas besoin de forcer, celui qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de donner. »

Kurt laissa échapper une longue respiration tandis qu'il essayait de digérer l'information. « Je n'arrive pas à te croire Mercedes, je suis désolé mais tu dois te tromper. Pourquoi le Président serait intéressé par moi ? Il peut avoir tous les hommes qu'il veut ! Je veux dire, regarde-le ! » Gémit Kurt, montrant bien plus d'émotion qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

« AHHH ! » Dit Mike avec un sourire. « Alors TU l'apprécies quand même ? »

Kurt hésita. « Euhhh... Eh bien... Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas agir de la sorte, c'est le Président et je ne suis que son majordome ! »

Mercedes et Mike pouvaient voir que Kurt s'agitait un peu et ils décidèrent de laisser tomber le sujet. « Alors Mike, où est-ce que ta copine nous rejoins ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« C'est un bar appelé The Reef, et ce soir c'est karaoké ! » Expliqua Mike.

L'idée d'être un peu ivre et de chanter quelques vieux tubes qu'il aimait ragaillardit considérablement Kurt.

« Vous deux, vous allez le regretter. » Dit Kurt avec un sourire « Vous pouvez enlever l'homme de Broadway, mais vous ne pouvez jamais, JAMAIS, enlever Broadway à l'homme. »

* * *

Blaine s'était refait une tasse de café et était maintenant assis sur le canapé de sa salle d'étude. Il avait une nuit de libre pour la première fois depuis des semaines et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait déjà disséqué mille fois dans sa tête sa rencontre plus qu'embarrassante avec Kurt, il espérait que Kurt voudrait encore lui parler, mais il ne serait pas surpris s'il avait déjà quitté son emploi ou quelque chose comme ça. Blaine était sûr que son incapacité à contrôler ses sentiments en présence du majordome finirait par lui faire peur. Les principales pensées qui habitaient l'esprit de Blaine étaient les images de Kurt si bien habillé. Blaine avait très peu d'intérêt pour la mode, mais il pouvait dire que Kurt avait très bon goût. Il se sentit à nouveau se perdre dans ses pensées et décida de faire quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Blaine se leva de son siège et marcha un peu dans la pièce, il s'assit à son piano et commença à jouer quelques notes avant de se lever et de continuer de se balader. Il ramassa un livre sur l'étagère et feuilleta quelques pages avant de le poser. Il alluma la radio puis l'éteignit, puis la ralluma avant de finalement l'éteindre définitivement. Il se jeta sur le canapé. Blaine s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait et il était frustré.

Voir les autres sortir pour la soirée faisait que Blaine se sentait plus seul que jamais, oui il avait de très bons amis avec Sam et Tina, mais ils étaient tous deux en dehors de la ville et ils étaient tous les trois si occupés que trouver du temps à passer ensemble était difficile ; surtout avec les horaires chargés de Blaine et les nouveaux problèmes de sécurité qui rendaient l'envie de sortir pour prendre quelques verres pratiquement impossible. Il avait quelques amis de l'université, il avait été un des leaders du glee club d'Harvard et avait un groupe d'amis proche au sein de la chorale. Ils se voyaient quelques fois par an et les choses se passaient toujours comme s'ils étaient encore à l'université, mais en dehors de ça Blaine entendait à peine parler d'eux. Ils étaient tous des gens très occupés pour atteindre le sommet dans leur profession, s'installer, avoir des enfants... De ce fait, le maintien des amitiés de l'université était tombé en bas de la liste de leurs priorités. C'était pendant des nuits comme celle-ci que Blaine comprenait pourquoi la plupart des présidents étaient mariés, la vie au sommet d'une carrière était faite d'isolement et de solitude, les gens ne savaient pas comment réagir face à vous, et vous traitez différemment comme si vous aviez changé en tant que personne.

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir et attrapa son portable. Tina, il devait appeler Tina.

« Blainey ! » Fit une voix surprise de l'autre côté de la ligne « Que me vaut ce plaisir !? »

« Hey Tina ! Ouais, je suis désolé ça fait un bail, j'ai été vraiment occupé ces dernières semaines. J'ai finalement réussi à avoir une soirée de libre et j'ai pensé que je pourrais prendre des nouvelles de ma copine préférée ! » Dit Blaine, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres dès qu'il entendit la voix de son amie.

« Alors, comment ça va ? Apparemment le pays est toujours debout et marche plutôt bien même, donc je suppose que tu fais les choses biens ! » Plaisanta Tina.

« Ouais, tout va bien. Mieux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé en tout cas, je crois que je commence à bien m'installer et à me confronter avec le boulot. » Expliqua Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Tina, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Questionna Blaine à son tour.

« Je peux l'entendre dans ta voix Blaine, quelque chose te trouble. Explique. »

« C'est le majordome dont je t'ai parlé, celui avec... »

« Oui, les yeux, les cheveux, le sourire... Je me souviens. » Le coupa Tina, consciente que Blaine était sur le point de s'éloigner du sujet.

« Ouais, lui. Bon, je n'arrive TOUJOURS pas à le sortir de ma tête je me ridiculise toujours devant lui. Et je viens juste de le voir dans ses habits de ville prêt à sortir, et devines quoi ! Il te prouve qu'il peut être encore mieux que la perfection. Je suis totalement coincé Tina. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ! Je ne peux pas laisser agir mes sentiments et je ne peux pas les faire partir non plus. Je suis coincé dans une sorte de flou. »

« Oh Blaine... » C'était tout ce que Tina pouvait avait dire, elle avait entendu tous les arguments pour et tous les arguments contre et elle ne voulait pas le bouleverser en les lui rappelant.

« Je sais, et merci de m'avoir permis de m'épancher j'avais vraiment besoin de tout laisser sortir. » Expliqua Blaine

« C'est pour ça que je suis là ! » Dit Tina gaiement, essayant d'alléger son humeur.

« Peu importe, dis-en moi plus sur le nouveau spectacle sur lequel tu travailles... » Continua Blaine parlant avec Tina pendant plus de deux heures. Quand il raccrocha finalement il se sentait bien mieux, mais son sentiment de solitude était toujours un peu présent quand il alla se coucher.

* * *

La fin de ce cinquième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage pour montrer que vous existez, je réponds à chaque fois ^^

Bye et à lundi prochain !


	6. Chapitre 6

On est lundi, nouvelle semaine et nouveau chapitre de "The White House".

Merci à ma super bêta **Clairepistache** qui assure toujours autant !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni Glee ni cette fanfiction que je ne fais que traduire ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Nous étions lundi matin Kurt avait passé un week-end fantastique. Le karaoké de vendredi soir avait était génial, Kurt se sentait encore plus proche de Mercedes et Mike et il avait aussi rencontré Marley la petite-amie de Mike, avec qui il s'était trouvé de nombreux points communs. Son samedi avait été consacré à du shopping avec Quinn et dimanche il avait skypé avec Rachel et le reste du clan Hudmel qui rendait visite aux jeunes mariés à New-York. Kurt était actuellement penché au-dessus du bureau de Mercedes, en attendant que le café du Président finisse de brasser.

« Alors, à la base, on s'envoyait pas mal de sms, et c'est implicite mais nous allons avoir un rendez-vous quand il rentrera. Mais parfois il est tellement dingue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. D'une façon ou d'une autre on réussit à s'envoyer des textos tout le temps mais on ne sait pas grand-chose l'un sur l'autre. Je pense que j'en sais plus sur son projet d'art que sur lui ! » Dit Mercedes qui mettait au parfum Kurt sur ses dernières conversations avec Sam.

« Ça a l'air compliqué ! » Dit Kurt alors qu'il commençait à se lever.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Mercedes, elle avait encore cinq minutes de pause et elle voulait les utiliser pour pousser Kurt à en dire plus sur ses sentiments pour le Président.

« Anderson va s'adresser à la Nation dans quelques minutes, il va avoir besoin d'un café. » Répondit Kurt.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Mercedes. « Il n'a rien demandé ! »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. » Dit Kurt en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il s'éloignait du bureau.

« Oooooooooohhh ! » S'exclama Mercedes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kurt marchait rapidement en direction du bureau ovale. Le Président allait s'adresser à la Nation dans exactement dix minutes, Kurt lui apportait son café et était prêt à l'escorter dans la salle média.

* * *

Blaine avait la trouille, dans dix minutes il serait en direct devant la Nation et le monde tout entier. Il était en train de faire les cent pas dans le bureau ovale, essayant de se souvenir des points principaux qu'il voulait aborder. Il finit par s'arrêter pour récupérer son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche.

Nouveau message de Sam :

**S :**_ Je suis en Italie devant ma TV à attendre que le Président des Etats-Unis dise quelque chose d'intéressant, un ou deux spoilers ? :p xxx_

Blaine poussa un soupir, est-ce que Sam pensait que c'était un moment approprié pour commencer une conversation ? Il lui envoya un message rapide en retour.

**B :** _Sam ! Je suis un peu nerveux on va dire. Xxx_

**S : **_Je rigole ! Voilà ce que je voulais te dire, en réalité..._

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime *_

_Va leur faire voir, Tiger :D xxx_

Blaine sourit, il se sentait tout de suite plus calme. Chaque fois que Sam ou lui avait un gros match ou un combat au lycée ils se chantaient le ''One Shot'' d'Eminem l'un à l'autre dans les vestiaires. Ca les aidait tous les deux à se calmer les nerfs et pouvoir y aller.

Il y eu un coup à la porte, au lieu de dire au visiteur d'entrer, il alla ouvrir lui-même. Devant lui se tenait Kurt, évidemment surpris par l'arrivée soudaine du Président.

« Oh tiens, Kurt ! » Dit Blaine, souriant dès qu'il vit les yeux bleus du majordome.

« Mr le Président, je suis ici pour vous escorter jusqu'à la salle média. » L'informa Kurt poliment mais avec un sourire. Il lui tendit le café qu'il venait de verser dans un gobelet jetable.

« Vous me sauvez la vie ! » Murmura Blaine souriant pendant qu'il prenait le café et suivait Kurt à travers la porte.

Kurt et Blaine marchaient le long du couloir dans un silence confortable. Blaine prenait une gorgée de café de temps à autre. « Merci encore pour le café Kurt c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. » Dit Blaine, il se sentait calme et plus positif qu'il ne l'avait été pendant toute la matinée.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mr le Président ! » Dit Kurt en adressant un sourire à Blaine.

Blaine fut à nouveau perdu dans les yeux bleus du majordome, son état un peu confus le fit trébucher sur ses propres pieds. La secousse le réveilla instantanément mais c'était trop tard le café brûlant s'était renversé sur sa chemise.

« OH NON ! OH NON ! Ça ne PEUX PAS arriver ! Bordel de merde, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? » Blaine commençait à perdre le contrôle, ses nerfs ne tenaient plus. Il commença à agiter ses mains dans tous les sens sur sa poitrine, comme si frapper les tâches sombres sur sa chemise allait les faire disparaître d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Mr le Président, vite, par ici. » Pressa Kurt, essayant de calmer Blaine.

Blaine ne l'entendit pas et continuait à gratter sa chemise totalement ruiné, de la sueur était maintenant visible sur ses tempes. Kurt n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire, il savait qu'il fallait que Blaine se change et qu'il soit dans la salle média dans moins de sept minutes.

Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine et le tira rapidement vers une porte à gauche. Blaine était toujours un peu confus tandis que Kurt le menait à travers deux autres portes, tout pris sens lorsque Kurt s'approcha d'une dernière porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. La pièce était petite et sombre, Blaine trébucha légèrement quand il entra et se retrouva bien plus proche de Kurt que ce qu'il voulait. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum de Kurt, c'était un mélange d'après-rasage, de menthe poivrée et de café : Blaine pensa instantanément que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait un jour sentie. Il était légèrement conscient qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main ce sentiment lui envoyait des pulsions d'énergie nerveuse à travers tout son être. S'il le voulait, il pouvait juste fermer les yeux, se pencher et capturer les lèvres de Kurt qui étaient à seulement quelques centimètres. Il pouvait également sentir la légère respiration de Kurt sur son visage pendant qu'il fixait ses yeux bleus dont il n'aurait jamais assez. Avant de décider si oui ou non embrasser Kurt était une bonne idée il fut ramené à la réalité par le majordome qui fit un bond en arrière et lâcha sa main.

« Je suis VRAIMENT désolé Mr le Président, je devais vous emmener ici. » Marmonna Kurt en regardant le sol, son embarras était évident.

Blaine dut se répéter la phrase de Kurt plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Kurt devait le tirer dans une petite pièce sombre qui était à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balais ? L'esprit de Blaine commença à s'emballer en cherchant toutes sortes de possibilités, jusqu'à ce que Kurt allume la lumière. La petite pièce était remplie de costumes, cravates, chemises, pantalons...à peu près tous les types de vêtements dont il avait besoin à court terme.

« Oh mon Dieu, la Salle sur Demande ! » S'exclama Blaine alors qu'il regardait autour de lui émerveillé. **

Kurt rit légèrement alors qu'il s'empressait de prendre une nouvelle chemise et une nouvelle cravate dans le large choix de linge. « Voilà Mr le Président, on a quatre minutes et demi pour que je vous emmène jusqu'à la salle média. » Blaine haussa les sourcils alors qu'il attrapait les nouveaux vêtements sans un mot. Kurt commença à ouvrir la porte afin que le Président puisse se changer en privée.

« Non ! Kurt, restez, mes mains tremblent, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour les boutons. » Blaine fit un petit sourire à Kurt tandis qu'il commençait à défaire sa cravate et enlever sa chemise sale.

Kurt déglutit, avait-il bien entendu ce que venait de dire le Président ? Il voulait qu'il l'aide à s'habiller ! Avant qu'il puisse y penser il hocha la tête et s'avança vers le Président. Ses bras semblaient avoir leur vie propre tandis qu'ils enlevaient les mains de Blaine de sa chemise, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les boutons. Kurt saisit la chemise de Blaine pour l'arracher complètement, les boutons s'éparpillant partout.

Kurt n'avait pas vraiment considéré la connotation romantique de son geste. Ok, il devait s'avouer que c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais faite il était devenu complètement dur et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir l'électricité qui voyageait entre leurs deux corps, la petite pièce était soudainement devenue étouffante. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Blaine, se demandant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Blaine regardait Kurt fixement, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, cependant ils n'étaient pas assombris par de la colère comme Kurt s'y attendait. Au contraire, il pouvait voir le désir tourbillonner dans ses pupilles couleur or et cela frappa soudainement Kurt que c'était la même expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer vendredi après l'incident du café. Désir. Ça n'aidait vraiment pas c'était la dernière chose que Kurt s'attendait à voir. Il ferma les yeux et finit de lui enlever sa chemise et sa cravate. Heureusement, le Président portait un marcel sous sa chemise, si ça n'avait pas était le cas alors Kurt n'aurait pas était en mesure de se contrôler.

Blaine restait abasourdi, sous le choc, alors qu'il laissait Kurt l'habiller, ses doigts agiles faisant un travail minutieux avec les boutons de la chemise et la cravate. Etait-ce vraiment entrain d'arriver ? Le sexe de Blaine pensait définitivement que oui. Et son cœur, Blaine était sûr que Kurt pouvait l'entendre cogner contre sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'était asséchée Blaine essayait de se concentrer sur tout sauf le majordome en face de lui. Il avait besoin de retrouver une certaine forme de contrôle avant son discours présidentiel. A chaque fois que les doigts glacés de Kurt effleuraient sa peau brûlante il pouvait sentir une nouvelle charge d'électricité et de désir le parcourir.

Concentre-toi Blaine, concentre-toi.

Blaine ferma les yeux et pensa aux paroles que Sam venait juste de lui envoyer.

___You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime *_

« On doit y aller MAINTENANT Mr le Président. » Dit Kurt fermement, en tendant sa veste à Blaine et en pointant sa chemise qu'il fallait encore rentrer dans son pantalon. Blaine reprit conscience en secouant la tête. Il rentra rapidement sa chemise, enfila sa veste et suivit Kurt hors de la petite pièce.

Ils étaient de retour dans le large couloir plein d'animation qui menait à la salle média. Blaine était de nouveau en mesure de garder son rythme cardiaque sous contrôle. Il prit une profonde respiration et regarda Kurt qui marchait toujours à côté de lui. Son visage était rouge vif et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir autant de contrôle sur lui-même que d'habitude. Blaine se demanda si Kurt avait ressenti la même tension que lui quand ils étaient dans la petite pièce, une part de lui espérait que cette étrange attraction dévorante était partagée. De qui se moquait-il, tout son être l'espérait en fait. Mais à l'instant il devait s'adresser à la Nation et rassurer son majordome.

Il attrapa Kurt par l'épaule alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte de la salle média. « Merci Kurt, je n'aurais jamais réussi à y arriver à temps sans vous. Et merci...vous savez...pour avoir accélérer les choses. » Il sourit, espérant que sa gratitude aiderait Kurt à se rassurer, à lui montrer que tout allait bien. Blaine était sûr que Kurt paniquerait après l'incident du placard. Il savait que le personnel de la Maison Blanche était exercé et constamment briffé sur le respect des limites.

« Vous êtes là Mr le Président ! » Soupira Mercedes, un soulagement évident sur le visage. « Le direct commence dans 30 secondes. » Elle le conduisit vers le pupitre et tira ses revers de vestons pour les remettre droit avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle courut ensuite se placer du côté des caméras et des journalistes qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle. Blaine fouilla la pièce rapidement du regard, il trouva Kurt appuyé contre le mur près de la porte. Il établit un rapide contact visuel et lui lança un clin d'œil espiègle.

« Direct dans 3... 2... »

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous... »

* * *

_* Tu ferais mieux de te laisser emporter par la musique, de te perdre dans l'instant_

_C'est à toi, tu ne devrais jamais la laisser s'échapper_

_Tu n'as qu'une seule chance, ne la rate pas_

_Cette opportunité n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie_

_**_ Référence à Harry Potter (Room of Requirement en VO)

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ^^

Bye !


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut à tous ! Septième chapitre au compteur de cette traduction ^^ Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, alerts ou favorites... Et si vous êtes un lecteur fantôme, merci aussi ! Vous faîtes vivre cette traduction de la meilleure des façons =)

Une autre qui fait vivre cette fanfiction c'est ma chère bêta **Clairepistache**. Merciiii !

Merci aussi à mon revieweur anonyme de la semaine dernière **Hugo** (encore un garçon !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas (sinon ce serait le festival du Klaine ^^) et je ne fais que traduire la fanfic de LeopardSeal

Enjoy !

* * *

« ...et là il m'a fait un clin d'œil Rachel, un clin d'œil ! Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier, bon sang ? » Kurt était vautré dans son lit, une main jouant avec ses cheveux inhabituellement désordonnés, l'autre tenant son téléphone contre son oreille. Ça faisait presque une semaine depuis ''l'incident de la chemise'' et Kurt venait tout juste de raconter toute l'histoire à Rachel elle avait était très occupée avec la promotion de sa nouvelle comédie musicale et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'appeler.

« Kurt... Il t'apprécie, c'est sûr ! Il t'apprécie VRAIMENT ! Penses à ça, avec ces yeux et ce clin d'œil, il doit être un peu nerveux près de toi s'il en renverse son café. » Rachel essayait de convaincre Kurt de la réalité de la situation mais elle échoua.

« NON Rach, il est juste maladroit de nature et puis, soyons sérieux, si tu étais enfermé dans une toute petite pièce avec un homme et qu'il arrache ta chemise, quelle serait ta réaction ? »

« Euuuuhhh... Probablement j'appellerais à l'aide et je chercherais mon spray anti-agression ? » Rit Rachel, Kurt pouvait être tellement inconscient parfois.

Kurt ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. « Non, il ne peut pas m'apprécier. »

Rachel réalisa que cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part aujourd'hui. « Kurt, mon chou, je dois y aller mais j'essaye de te parler demain, je devrais déjà être à une séance photo en ce moment ! »

« Ok Miss Broadway, j'ai compris...plus de temps à consacrer à ce bon vieux Kurt. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Rachel laissa échapper un petit rire. « Quelque chose comme ça. Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Rach. » Dit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Blaine travaillait sur son bureau lorsqu'il entendit un coup sec sur la porte. Il se redressa et ajusta sa cravate avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Il espérait que ce soit Kurt, il avait à peine vu le majordome depuis son discours télévisé et les seuls fois où il l'avait vu c'était de loin, ou il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce qui empêchait le Président d'engager la conversation.

Il regardait vers la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrait avec un craquement une tête blonde apparu de derrière le battant de bois et de larges lèvres lui sourirent. « SAM ! » S'écria Blaine, il bondit de sa chaise et traversa la pièce à grand pas. Alors que Sam venait de franchir la porte Blaine l'attira dans un câlin à s'en écraser les os.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu es censé être en Italie ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ?! » La voix de Blaine craqua un peu sous l'émotion.

« Jjjjeeeeeeetttaaiiii...mmmanquééééééé... » Fut tout ce que Sam pu dire.

Blaine rît et desserra légèrement son étreinte, mais il ne relâcha pas entièrement Sam.

« J'ai dit, on dirait que je t'ai manqué. Et pour répondre à toutes tes autres questions... Je suis là pour voir mon meilleur ami et essayer de séduire sa secrétaire. Oui, techniquement je suis supposé être en Italie mais c'est un peu calme en ce moment alors j'ai réussie à poser quelques jours de repos. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que ça s'est fait à la dernière minute, et aussi parce que j'adore te surprendre ! » Termina Sam avec un sourire alors qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte de Blaine.

« Alors, viens là et...racontes moi tout. » tout Dit Sam alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des canapés qui ornaient la pièce. « Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi tendu et collant depuis qu'ils ont arrêté de produire ce gel à la framboise que tu utilisais au lycée. »

« Euurrggghhh... » Soupira Blaine, prenant place à côté de Sam. « Ok, donc je pense que je l'apprécie, non en fait, je SAIS que je l'apprécie. » Blaine croisa les bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam. « Il est tout ce à quoi je pense, à peu de choses près. J'ai juste envie de le connaître, de lui parler...entre autres choses, mais maintenant j'ai juste envie de lui parler. »

Sam écoutait tranquillement Blaine lui raconter son aventure avec le majordome juste avant son discours télévisé ce qu'il pensait que ça voulait dire, ce qu'il voulait que ça veuille dire, ce qu'il aurait aimé faire. Blaine avait quelques larmes dans le coin des yeux quand il finit de tout raconter.

« Eh bien B, je pense que la première chose que tu as besoin de faire et de trouver du temps pour parler avec lui, en apprendre plus sur lui, essayer et voir si tout ça peut prendre forme ou si c'est juste dans ta tête. Je sais comment tu te sens par apport à la situation alors je ne vais pas fermer les yeux sur le fait que tu dois faire quelque chose ou pas, essaye de le connaître! Au pire, tu te retrouveras à la fin avec un ami génial, essayes juste de ne pas me remplacer ! »

Blaine rit, Sam avait toujours su exactement quoi dire. « Je suppose que je devrais au moins essayer, je pense que Kurt travaille ce soir, j'espère que je trouverais le temps de lui parler à ce moment-là. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, à propos de la deuxième chose pour laquelle je suis de retour à Washington... Y a-t-il une chance que je puisse t'emprunter Mademoiselle Jones pour deux ou trois heures ? Stteeeuuuupplllaaîîîtttt ! Ne me fais pas prier, tu sais que je vais le faire ! » Sam fit son regard le plus suppliant à Blaine.

« Ok d'accord, quel est le plan ? » Blaine s'étira juste après s'être levé du canapé.

« Information confidentiel, tu ne peux rien savoir, j'en ai peur » Dit Sam tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Assures-toi qu'elle soit de retour avant le couvre-feu ! » Grogna Blaine.

« Oui m'sieur ! » Se moqua Sam alors qu'il bondissait hors de la pièce.

Blaine se rassit derrière son bureau, il pouvait sentir des picotements d'énergie nerveuse parcourir ses jambes il aurait une conversation digne de ce nom avec Kurt dès ce soir. Il commença à gigoter les jambes, peut-être qu'il irait un peu à la salle de sport avant.

* * *

Nouveau message de Mercedes :

**M :** _Sam vient juste d'apparaître devant moi, il m'a dit qu'il avait une ''Permission Présidentielle'' pour m'enlever cette après-midi ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer mais je voulais juste te dire que je ne serais probablement pas de retour avant que tu commences ton service du soir. X_

**K :** _Ça a l'air excitant ! Je veux des nouvelles ! X_

Kurt était du service du soir et il redoutait un peu. Les derniers avaient été un peu flou, il avait réussi à éviter de parler au Président il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ''l'incident de la chemise'' et l'évitement était la seule stratégie qu'il avait trouvé pour échapper à d'autres moments embarrassants. Le service du soir était différent cependant, le Président n'avait pas beaucoup de visiteurs ou de réunions en soirée et il essayait d'échapper à ses fonctions donc Kurt allait probablement être seul avec lui à un moment ou à un autre. Et en plus de ça, il n'aurait même pas Mercedes près de lui pour se plaindre et Mike avait réussi à obtenir de partir plutôt donc il ne serait plus là l'heure suivante.

Il entra dans la salle du personnel, se changea rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil au tableau de bord du staff pour voir à quelles fonctions il avait été assigné ce soir.

Kurt Hummel : En plus de vos requêtes habituelles du service présidentiel, veuillez-vous assurer que le stock de salle de sport est correctement approvisionné avec les produits suivants...

Kurt soupira, c'était l'un des inconvénients de travailler à la Maison Blanche, il faisait partie d'une si petite équipe que parfois il faisait des boulots qui normalement était de l'ordre du ménage. Peu importe, c'était toujours quelque chose qui le gardait loin du Président. Il prit une pile de serviettes propres à la blanchisserie et les plaça sur le chariot avec les nouvelles affaires de toilettes, les collations et les boissons. Après avoir vérifié deux fois qu'il avait tous les produits de la liste, il prit le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur qui montait à la salle de sport.

La salle était vide quand Kurt arriva au lieu de traverser la pièce pour aller jusqu'aux appareils de musculations et au sac de frappe il tourna vers la droite et entra dans une pièce parallèle. La pièce était plus une espèce de grand couloir qui menait aux douches, mais les étagères le long des murs étaient assez grandes pour stocker des serviettes propres et quelques autres éléments pour faire de la gym. Un petit frigo sur le côté contenait les boissons et les compresses froides. Kurt était occupé à plier et ranger les serviettes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de la pièce principale. Les enceintes crachaient à plein volume une musique dansante et énergique sorti de nulle part elle était accompagnée par un bruit sourd à intervalle régulière et les grognements d'un homme.

Kurt se colla au mur et se pencha pour regarder dans la salle de sport ses yeux furent tout de suite attirés par une silhouette à côté du sac de frappe. L'homme portait un débardeur noir serré, un short vert, le plus petit que Kurt ait jamais vu et des baskets noirs. Il esquivait et plongeait, dansant autour du sac, donnant des coups de tous les côtés. Il se déplaça légèrement, passant de l'ombre à la lumière.

Oh mon Dieu ! C'est le Président ! Merde, comment je vais faire pour sortir de là... Putain, ses muscles sont géniaux quand il frappe, et ce short ! Et les grognements ! Concentres-toi Kurt, concentres-toi !

Les jambes de Kurt commençaient à devenir un peu faible et il était pleinement conscient, au moment où il sorti de ses pensées, que c'était une bonne idée de s'être appuyé contre le mur.

Probablement qu'il venait de fixer Blaine pendant dix minutes, même s'il avait l'impression que seules quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées. Il était vraiment fascinant... Non, en fait il était chaud bouillant !

Les muscles des jambes et des bras de Blaine ondulaient sous sa peau, avec la sueur des tâches sombres étaient apparues sur son débardeur mais il continuait de frapper le sac sans relâche. Son gel ne retenait plus grand chose de ses cheveux ils commençaient à boucler aux extrémités et rebondissaient à chaque mouvement. Quel enfer ! C'était à la fois le dernier et le seul endroit sur terre où il voulait être. Après dix minutes de plus, son bon sens l'emporta et Kurt se glissa rapidement hors de la salle de sport. Il reviendrait chercher le chariot plus tard. Il réussit à revenir dans le couloir ni vu ni connu.

* * *

Blaine était là à esquiver, à se baisser, à frapper c'était des choses qu'il pouvait contrôler. Le bruit de ses poings qui frappaient en rythme et le grincement occasionnel de ses chaussures sur le sol l'apaisait. Il boxait beaucoup plus régulièrement ces derniers temps. Il n'y avait qu'une raison à ça. Kurt. Ou plus précisément, la frustration sexuelle causée par ce beau majordome aux yeux bleus. Après une trentaine de minutes sans s'arrêter il avait atteint sa limite et était épuisé. Il s'arrêta de boxer et marcha jusqu'à la petite pièce qui menait aux douches, s'arrêtant en chemin pour attraper une serviette propre et une bouteille d'eau qu'il but immédiatement.

Après une longue douche chaude, Blaine s'habilla avec un pantalon, une ceinture blanche et un polo noir. Pour terminer sa tenue, il ajouta un nœud papillon rayé noir, blanc et rouge. S'il y avait bien une chose que Blaine détestait dans sa fonction de Président, c'était de porter des costumes constamment. Il en portait tous les jours et quand il terminait de travailler il était généralement trop tard pour se changer avant d'aller se coucher. Ça lui rappelait ses années en tant qu'étudiant de la Dalton Academy il avait adoré mais il avait parfois besoin de l'estime de soi qui venait toujours avec le fait de choisir ses propres vêtements.

Une fois changé, Blaine s'installa dans sa salle d'étude et il sonna pour avoir un peu de café tout ceci faisait partie de son plan, il était relaxé après avoir boxé et était habillé dans une de ses tenues préférés (pour impressionner Kurt, et parce qu'il se sentait confiant et à l'aise). Il était prêt pour l'arrivée de Kurt Hummel. Il avait même laissé ses cheveux en vrac, son ultime moyen de se montrer abordable et relaxé.

* * *

Kurt se tapait lentement la tête sur la table de la salle à café, espérant que ça prendrait toute la nuit avant que le café soit prêt. Dans moins de cinq minutes il serait en train de servir Blaine, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire ça.

Nouveau message de Mercedes :

**M :**_ Tout se passe bien ! En fait, une fois que tu as dépassé son côté un peu fou c'est un gars vraiment gentil. Nous avons loué un pédalo au Tidal Basin le Jefferson Memorial est vraiment magnifique vu de l'eau ! Il est tellement drôle et intéressant on ne peut pas s'arrêter de parler, c'est fou ! On vient d'arriver au restaurant là Sam est en train de parler vins italiens avec le serveur – je crois qu'il essaye de m'impressionner :P X_

**K : **_Ca à l'air génial, bien plus agréable que ce que ma soirée va être. Tu me racontes ça devant un café demain ? X_

**M : **_Tu m'inquiètes..._

Kurt était sincèrement heureux pour son amie mais ça n'aidait pas la douloureuse sensation au creux de son estomac. Il était maintenant devant la salle d'étude de Blaine, se pressant d'ouvrir la porte_._ Il fit un pas à l'intérieur. Blaine était assis sur un tabouret, guitare à la main il leva les yeux de son instrument quand il entendit Kurt entrer dans la pièce. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Blaine lui fit un sourire dévastateur et Kurt fondit presque. Ses cheveux étaient libres de tout produit capillaire et ils bouclaient paresseusement sur sa tête ça lui allait vraiment, vraiment bien.

« Bonsoir Mr le Président ! » Réussit à dire Kurt alors qu'il marchait vers la table où poser le café en tremblant.

« Salut Kurt ! » Sourit Blaine alors qu'il reposait sa guitare et se levait, Kurt prit une seconde pour admirer la tenue de Blaine, les nœuds papillon lui convenait parfaitement ! Tout comme les pantalons rouges.

Kurt sourit à son tour tandis qu'il déposait le plateau et retournait vers la porte.

« Hé ! Kurt ! Attendez une minute ! » Dit Blaine.

« Oui Mr le Président ? » Demanda Kurt en se retournant.

« Venez vous asseoir pour parler un peu vous savez cette conversation que nous avons commencé... Quoi ? Il y a un mois ? Nous ne l'avons jamais fini. » Dit Blaine fermement, les sourcils levés.

Kurt ne dit rien il resta près de la porte l'air nerveux, se mordillant les lèvres.

« Allez Kurt... Et si je dis que c'est une requête présidentielle ? C'est votre travail d'y répondre, non ? » L'amadoua Blaine.

Kurt sourit, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Blaine lentement, il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil que lui avait indiquait Blaine.

« Alors... Où en étions-nous ? » Blaine caressait sa barbe imaginaire alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Ohio. »

« C'est vrai ! L'Ohio ! C'est fou ! Alors, d'où venez-vous en Ohio ? » Demanda Blaine, penchant légèrement la tête.

« Lima. » Répondit simplement Kurt avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Blaine resta bouche bée. « Oh mon Dieu ! Moi aussi ! Les gens pensent toujours que je suis de Westerville à cause de mon lycée mais en fait je suis de Lima. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent. « Vraiment ? Vous. Président Anderson. Vous venez de Lima ? »

« Ouaip' ! » Blaine se pencha en arrière, les bras croisés et les yeux pétillants.

« Comme dans Breadsticks, le Lima Bean et le Scandals, Lima ? » Questionna Kurt, doutant toujours un peu.

« OUI ! Waouh, c'est complément dingue ! » Blaine se tortilla sur le canapé. « Dans quel lycée êtes-vous allé ? »

« McKinley. » Répondit Kurt.

Blaine pâlit, son large sourire disparut de son visage.

« Mr le Président, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Kurt traversa rapidement la pièce pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Blaine sur le canapé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce que Blaine saisissent sa main et la pose sur ses genoux. Ses yeux dorés étaient humides quand il croisa le regard de Kurt. Il pouvait y lire de la souffrance et des regrets. Ca effrayait Kurt, qu'avait-il pu arriver au Président ?

Après quelques minutes Blaine parla enfin. « J'y ai été aussi. » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes allé à McKinley ? Comme dans William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio !? » Demanda Kurt.

« Ouais, eh bien...pendant la majeure partie de ma première année. J'ai été transféré vers la fin. » Blaine déglutit, incertain s'il devait se confier ou non. Kurt lui serra doucement la main, Blaine reprit leur contact visuel avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolé, c'est, c'est vraiment dur d'en parler. J'étais harcelé. » Kurt avait commencé à caresser la main de Blaine inconsciemment, il ne pouvait pas croire que le Président des Etats-Unis avait traversé la même chose que lui. Blaine avait encore arrêté de parler Kurt décida que partager ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu pourrait l'aider à s'ouvrir.

Kurt se racla la gorge, enroué par l'émotion. « Moi aussi, pendant mes quatre années de lycée. Je veux dire, au début j'étais plus ou moins invisible j'étais harcelé comme tous les autres gamins un peu différent. » Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je ne pense pas que mon sens euh...très personnel...de la mode aidait beaucoup. Mais j'ai rejoint le Glee club pendant ma deuxième année, c'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. D'un côté j'avais des amis pour la première fois de ma vie... »

« Rachel et... Finn ? » Le coupa Blaine, se souvenant des noms qu'il avait mentionné un mois plus tôt.

Kurt rit de nouveau. « Non, Rachel et moi étions ennemis à ce moment-là, des divas désespérées d'être sous les feux de la rampe. » Blaine sourit, ce qui rendit Kurt inexplicablement heureux. « En fait, j'avais un gros béguin pour Finn qui essayait toujours de se faire aux homos. » Blaine rit.

« Mon meilleur ami était un irlandais en échange scolaire qui s'appelait Rory, il est retourné en Irlande au début de notre deuxième année. On est resté en contact pendant quelques temps mais on a fini par perdre contact. Alors oui, j'avais des amis, pas juste Rory on était tous dans le même bateau au Glee club, même si on ne se comprenait pas toujours, on était un peu comme une famille. Le problème c'est qu'une fois dans le Glee club tu deviens une cible privilégiée pour les footballeurs, et une fois qu'ils m'ont remarqué ils ont commencé à me harceler pour... à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, en fait. » Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça au Président mais il avait besoin de le lui dire et peut-être qu'une part de lui pensait que peut-être Blaine avait besoin de l'entendre.

Kurt continua de parler à Blaine de ses expériences de harcèlement les slushies, les plongeons dans la poubelle, les bousculades dans les casiers, les surnoms, les menaces... Il lui raconta même la période Azimio, le pire de ses tyrans qui l'avait acculé dans les vestiaires, embrassé et menacé de le tuer.

« QUOI ! » Blaine sauta du canapé, le visage déformé par la rage. « Vous êtes resté après ça !? Ils n'ont pas viré ce gars ?! »

Kurt le força à se rasseoir doucement sur le canapé. « Je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller. » Répondit-il simplement. D'un coup il se sentit enveloppé dans une étreinte chaude il eut à peine le temps de crier intérieurement ''OH MON DIEU, LE PRESIDENT EST EN TRAIN DE ME SERRER DANS SES BRAS'' qu'il sentit Blaine s'éloigner.

Kurt prit cela comme un signe qu'il pouvait continuer « Il a été suspendu pendant deux semaines et après ça allait un peu mieux quand il est revenu. A ce moment-là mon père a tout découvert, Finn était devenu mon demi-frère. Lui et le reste du Glee club ont formé une sorte de garde-rapprochée autour de moi. C'était vraiment agaçant et j'avais un espace personnel très limité mais j'étais en sécurité. Je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier pour ça. »

Blaine sourit à nouveau. « Ils ont l'air géniaux, j'aurais aussi aimé avoir des amis comme ça à l'époque. Vous savez, il y a des gens qui travaillent pour moi, des gens qui pourrait le faire...disparaître. » Blaine haussa les sourcils.

Kurt rit. « Aussi tentant que cela puisse paraître... »

« Non, vraiment, je pourrais. » Le coupa Blaine, souriant tandis qu'il attrapait le combiné du téléphone.

« Ouais en fait, tout a bien fini, vers la fin de ma dernière année de lycée, il est sorti du placard et m'a proposer un rencard ! »

« Sérieux ? » Demanda Blaine, choqué.

« Oui, évidemment j'ai refusé mais je suis content qu'on ait réussi à finir en bons termes. » Répondit Kurt, souriant.

Blaine avait l'air pensif. « Mon expérience a été légèrement différente, au début je n'étais pas harcelé parce que j'étais gay je suppose que c'est parce que je jouais au football, je me cachais avec le fait de 'jouer l'hétéro'. Je veux dire, j'avais fait mon coming-out et tout mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait me distinguer de la foule. J'étais très discret, je me mêlais de mes affaires et je voulais juste traverser le lycée sans encombre. » Il s'arrêta et raffermit sa prise sur la main de Kurt.

« Tout a commencé à mal tourner aux environs de Noël il y avait un bal Sadie Hawkins d'organisé et j'ai demandé au seul autre gay du lycée de venir avec moi. Nous sommes arrivés devant le lycée pour trouver la moitié de l'équipe de football et toute l'équipe de hockey qui nous attendaient. Je m'en suis sorti avec une cheville et un bras cassés, un genou démis, quelques égratignures et des bleus. J'ai failli ne plus pouvoir boxer Jack, quant à lui, a fini à l'hôpital pendant quelques semaines. » Blaine essuya rapidement quelques larmes avant de se tourner vers Kurt. « Après ça, je me suis fait bousculer contre les casiers, craché dessus, à la fin j'ai fini par abandonner. J'ai simplement fui. Mes parents avaient de l'argent alors ils m'ont envoyé à la Dalton Academy. Je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière. » Blaine soupira en se laissant tomber dans les coussins il se tourna de nouveau pour regarder Kurt. « Vous êtes tellement courageux, vous savez ? Vous n'avez pas abandonné, vous n'avez pas fui. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. » Kurt haussa les épaules et se laissa lui aussi tomber contre le canapé. Il devait remonter le moral de Blaine, il avait toujours l'air triste. « Parlez-moi de Dalton, étiez-vous un Warbler ? »

Blaine sourit. « Vous connaissez les Warblers !? »

« On a fait quelques compétitions contre eux, on a toujours gagné bien sûr, pas de matchs pour les New Directions. » Expliqua Kurt en souriant.

« Ouais, Sam m'as convaincu de les rejoindre. C'était génial pas mal de mes meilleurs moments au lycée se sont passés avec ces gars. » Blaine raconta à Kurt pleins de choses sur ses années à Dalton quand il partageait sa chambre avec Sam, ses compétitions de boxe, de football, le Glee club et quand il fut élu Président des élèves. Kurt ajoutait quelques anecdotes sur les New Directions de temps en temps, par exemple leur voyage à New York ou quand ils ont gagnés le championnat national de chorale. Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte l'horloge sur la cheminée affichée 10:00.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Regardez l'heure ! » S'exclama Kurt. « Je vais me faire virer ! Je n'ai rien fait de la soirée ! »

Blaine rit. « Vous n'allez pas vous faire virer vous m'assistiez pour...euhm, des éléments sur une affaire personnelle! Vous n'aurez qu'à répondre ça si quelqu'un vous demande. »

« Ah ! Ok. Si vous le dîtes. Je ferais mieux d'y allez, je ne veux pas rater mon bus. » Kurt sourit et se leva.

« Je peux vous prêter ma voiture de ville. » Suggéra Blaine.

« Ca va allez Mr le Président. »

« Merci Kurt, pour votre écoute...et pour avoir partagé tout ça avec moi, ça signifie beaucoup. » Blaine se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement.

« Pas de problèmes Mr le Président, c'est quand vous voulez. » Kurt lui sourit chaleureusement et ferma la porte.

Message à Rachel :

**K :** _Ahhhhh, il s'avère qu'Anderson et moi avons plus en commun que tu pourrais le penser. Un seul mot... McKinley ! Aussi... il m'a tenu la main et après il m'a fait un câlin. C'était un peu étrange maintenant que j'y pense. Appelle-moi ASAP !_

**R :** _Quoi ?! Je serais à la maison dans trente minutes. Skype ? On doit parler en face à face ! X_

**K :** _Rendez-vous pris !_

* * *

Message à Sam :

**B :**___Je l'ai fait ! On a parlé pendant des HEURES ! C'ETAIT GENIAL ! On a fini par parler du lycée et je lui ai raconté tout ce qui m'est arrivé au lycée... Devines quoi !? Il est de Lima ! Et... Il a été à McKinley ! C'est un signe ! Peu importe, je voulais juste te remercier pour m'avoir donné un coup de pied au cul pour lui parler ! X_

**S : **___Ça a l'air génial ! Lima ? McKinley !? C'est dingue mec ! Tu m'en parles au petit déj' demain ?_

**B :**___Bien sûr ! Est-ce que Mercedes est toujours en vie ?_

**S : **___Oui. Je viens juste de la déposer j'ai passé un moment génial ! Je te raconte tout demain. Juste une question... Kurt sait tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

**B :**___Juste WAOUH ! Vraiment. C'est comme un rêve, il y a tellement plus à connaître sur lui ! Maintenant je suis juste encore plus confus et j'ai le sentiment que j'ai à présent bien plus à perdre qu'avant. C'est bizarre. Bonne nuit X_

**S : **_Comme un rêve ? Vraiment Blaine ? :P Bonne nuit xxxxxxxxx_

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! On se revoit la semaine prochaine ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bye, bye !


	8. Chapitre 8

On est lundi, même s'il est un peu plus tard que d'habitude ce huitième chapitre de "The White House" arrive rien que pour vous :)

Un énorme merci à ma bêta **Clairepistache** qui a réussi à corriger à temps malgré le minuscule délai que je lui ai laissé. Promis, cette semaine j'essaie de te l'envoyer le plus tôt possible ^^

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis que la traductrice de la fanfiction de LeopardSeal ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Kurt s'était réveillé le lendemain matin avec une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à discuter avec Rachel sur Skype. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'être amical avec le Président n'était pas dérangeant, mais Kurt devrait faire attention à ce que personne ne soit autour pour éviter de se retrouver convoquer dans le bureau de Sue pour avoir ''outrepasser les barrières''. Kurt espérait qu'il n'avait pas mal interpréter l'attitude de Blaine et s'étreindre, se tenir les mains et partager des détails intimes sur leur passé n'était pas un signe d'amitié, juste quelque chose qu'il faisait avec tout le monde il avait décidé d'en parler avec Mercedes quand ils iraient boire leur café ensemble.

Et il y était, en train d'écouter Mercedes radoter sur son rendez-vous avec Sam.

« Une limo est venue nous cherché après le travail, UNE LIMO. On est allé au Tidal Basin où il avait loué un pédalo à l'avance. On a passé deux heures sur l'eau, parfois on pédalait et parfois on se laissait dériver. C'était génial la vue du Jefferson Memorial était à couper le souffle. Il nous avait préparé un pique-nique à manger sur l'eau et on a passé toute l'après-midi à discuter. C'était...ahhhhhh ! »Termina Mercedes dans un soupir.

Kurt haussa les sourcils, rien n'était comparable à un ami qui s'enflamme aux prémices d'une relation amoureuse.

« Alors, après le pédalo nous sommes allé dans ce petit resto italien, Sam connaissait très bien les propriétaires du coup on a eu droit à une table dans un coin intime sur le toit-terrasse. On a rien commandé le chef nous a fait apporter des plats de son choix les uns après les autres ! C'était le meilleur italien dans lequel j'ai jamais été – Sam jure que c'est meilleur que pas mal de restaurants en Italie ! Et pour finir la soirée nous sommes allés dans un bar où on a regardé le coucher de soleil assis sur un canapé dans un patio, la vue était sublime. Il m'a ensuite ramené à la maison et il m'a fait un baise-main puis a soudain fait apparaître une rose rouge comme par magie il a dit qu'il voulait me séduire ! Oh mon Dieu c'était le truc le plus romantique de tous les temps ! »

Kurt sourit, content que ce soit enfin fini il adorait Mercedes et il était ravi qu'elle soit heureuse mais il avait besoin de partager les événements de la veille. Ok, peut-être qu'au fond de lui il était à la recherche de l'attention de diva qu'il n'avait pas laisser tomber à l'université comme la plupart des gens le pensaient.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta soirée finalement ? Aussi sinistre que ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? » Demanda Mercedes avec un sourire narquois.

Ce fut au tour de Kurt de soupirer rêveusement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Mercedes.

« Lâche le morceau Hummel. MAINTENANT ! » S'exclama-t-elle, pointant un doigt menaçant contre la poitrine de Kurt.

« J'ai passé la soirée à discuter avec le Président Anderson, on a découvert qu'on avait beaucoup en commun on est même allés dans le même lycée ! » Les yeux de Kurt étaient devenus un peu vitreux et il souriait largement.

« Sérieux ? » Demanda Mercedes.

« Ouais, il voulait mieux connaître son personnel ou quelque chose comme ça, nous avions déjà parlé il y a quelques semaines mais Pierce était arrivée, la nuit dernière c'était plus ou moins la première fois qu'on avait l'opportunité de vraiment se reparler depuis. » Explique Kurt.

« Hmmm.. Je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça mais tu es définitivement le seul membre du staff du Président qui a des soirées discussions avec lui ! » Sourit Mercedes. « Je veux dire, le Président et moi travaillons en étroite collaboration et je connais très peu de choses sur lui et il n'en sait pas beaucoup plus sur moi, et je pense mieux le connaître que n'importe qui dans le personnel ! »

Kurt avait une expression indéchiffrable. « Oh. »

Il décida que c'était le bon moment pour mettre Mercedes au courant de tout ce qui c'était passé entre Anderson et lui, elle savait l'essentiel mais elle ne connaissait pas les détails. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui c'était passé dans le placard. Quand il eut fini un énorme sourire éclairait le visage de Mercedes.

« Oh Kurt, chéri ! Je savais que vous craquiez l'un pour l'autre, c'était plutôt évident, mais WAOUH ! Je pense que vous commencez à développer de vrais sentiments. »

Les yeux de Kurt commençaient à se remplir de larmes. « Je...je...je pense que tu dois avoir raison, de mon côté du moins C'EST UN DESASTRE ! »

« Kurt calme toi ! Tout va bien se passer. Sois cool, ne fais rien de stupide et tu pourras traverser ça; Les sentiments vont et viennent au gré du vent. » Dit Mercedes mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Kurt prenait de grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer. « Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je vais juste voir comment il agit et faire pareil. C'est mon boss après tout ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là Blaine prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Sam. Il avait assisté à une version complète et tout aussi dégoulinante de sentiments de ''Sam et Mercedes : Premier rendez-vous'' avec des spoilers sur ''Sam et Mercedes : Sam va surprendre Mercedes à la très chic Soirée de la Maison Blanche''.

« Alors, alors, voilà mes nouvelles ; maintenant je veux tout savoir sur ce qui se passe avec Kurtsie. » Finit Sam.

« Kurtsie !? » Demanda Blaine, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh, alors il est trop tôt pour les surnoms ! » Plaisanta Sam.

Blaine lui donna un coup de coude et se leva du canapé. « C'était génial, on est allé en profondeur et je suis heureux de jusqu'où nous sommes allés. »

« Profond !? Jusqu'où ? » Demanda Sam, l'air un peu choqué.

« Disons simplement qu'il est allé à McKinkey. » Répondit Blaine en croisant les bras.

« Oh ! Lui aussi a eu une expérience merdique du lycée ? »

« Euh oui, mais en fait il est allé à McKinley comme dans McKinley lycée du trou perdu Lima, Ohio. » Expliqua Blaine.

« QUOI !? SERIEUX !? Quels étaient les chances pour que ça arrive ? Et...et il est parti ? » Demanda Sam, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Non, il est resté il a fait ce que j'étais trop lâche pour faire, il a tenu bon, même quand un autre élève l'a menacé de mort. » Blaine savait que Sam n'en parlerait à personne.

« Putain, les gars vous y êtes allés fort » Sam essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Et comment tu te sens maintenant ? » Lui demanda doucement Sam.

« Je sens que je pourrais sérieusement tomber amoureux de ce mec, genre, SERIEUSEMENT. Il y a cette connexion entre nous ce n'est pas juste physique, c'est tout ce passé que nous partageons et, euh... C'est ce que c'est. » Blaine n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. « Je ne sais toujours pas comment il se sent, cependant. »

« Oh, c'est certain qu'il t'apprécie, c'est plutôt évident. » Lui dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas. » Blaine se laissa tomber sur une chaise. « Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Je pense que je vais juste attendre de voir ce qui va se passer, laissons le destin prendre la relève. »

Sam haussa à nouveau les épaules, ça semblait aussi bon que n'importe quel plan!

* * *

Nouveau message de Sam :

**S :**_ Alors, qu'a dit le tien ? Xxx_

**M :** _Il avait déjà admis qu'il l'appréciait, mais là c'est d'un autre niveau – il continue de soupirer et il a plus ou moins admis qu'il a des sentiments véritablement fondés ! C'est tellement excitant ! Et le tien ? Xxx_

**S :** _Et bien pas mal de soupirs de son côté aussi. Et, je cite : « Je pourrais sérieusement tomber amoureux de ce mec ».:D xxx_

**M :** _AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! C'est excitant ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

**S :**_ Laisse-les pour l'instant, on interviendra seulement si le navire commence à sombrer._

**M :** _Quoi ? Xxx_

**S :** _Peu importe. Je t'appelle quand je suis arrivée en Italie ? Xxx_

**M :** _S'il te plaît ! Je suis triste que tu t'en ailles xxx_

**S :** _Moi aussi :'( xxx_

Nouveau message de Sam :

**S :** _Il t'apprécie, il l'a dit à Mercedes x_

**B :** _OMG arrête de commérer sur moi ! X_

**B :** _Mais, quand même, tu sais, merci. X_

**S :** _C'est pour ça que je suis là :D xxxx_

Blaine grogna et se tapa la tête contre la table devant lui. Depuis quand sa vie sentimentale était soudainement revenu au stade du lycée – avec tous les signaux qu'on ne voient pas, les amis qui s'impliquent et toutes les « règles » qui vont avec.

Il y eu un petit coup à la porte, Kurt entra apportant le café de Blaine, comme chaque matin. Il était temps de lancer l'opération ''Apprendre à connaître un peu mieux Kurt : Partie 3''

« Hey Kurt Hummel ! » Sourit Blaine.

« Hey...Mr le Président Anderson ? » Kurt fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Blaine avait employé son nom de famille.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. J'espère que j'ai le bon Hummel avec ici... » Blaine était plié sous son bureau fouillant dans un sac.

« TADAAAA ! » Blaine lui présentait fièrement un t-shirt. Il le tenait de façon à ce que Kurt le voit bien. Le t-shirt était usé – les couleurs étaient partis et ce qui avait dû être du rouge à une époque était devenu un rose délavé. Sur le devant du t-shirt il y avait un logo et des lettres qu'on distinguait à peine mais qui semblaient familières à Kurt. Très familières. Il réussit à lire ''Hummel Tires & Lube''.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Où avez-vous trouvé ça !? » Kurt n'en revenait pas. Le Président possédait un t-shirt du magasin de son père !

Blaine souriait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que son visage était coupé en deux. « Je l'ai gagné ! »

« Expliquez !? » Kurt était très intrigué.

« Ok, ok, eh bien j'avais dix-sept ans et j'ai gagné un concours que ton père avait mis en place, il voulait un jingle pour une pub à la radio et c'est moi qui ai écrit la phrase gagnante. J'ai gagné ce t-shirt et des nouveaux pneus pour ma voiture ! » Expliqua Blaine, souriant toujours.

« Je me souviens de ce jingle... » Dit Kurt, perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, c'était un chef-d'œuvre ! » Ajouta Blaine en riant. « Et je me souviens aussi de toi. »

« QUOI ! » Kurt commençait à devenir rouge.

« Yep ! » Blaine haussa les sourcils. « Je me souviens du p'tit Kurtsie assis dans un coin de la boutique quand j'étais venu chercher mes pneus. Vous aviez quoi ? Onze ans? »

« Mon Dieu ! Je n'étais pas dans ma période collants imprimés léopard, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt se cachait maintenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Oh oui ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que je me souviens de vous ! Oh...mon Dieu, ça sonne pervers, je veux dire, vous aviez onze donc évidement il n'y avait rien de tout ça... » Finit Blaine un peu pathétiquement.

C'était maintenant au tour de Kurt de rire.

« Alors votre père c'est Burt Hummel ! Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu me prendre si longtemps pour faire la relation. Je veux dire...vous m'aviez dit que le prénom de votre père était Burt le premier jour où je vous ai rencontré ! » Sourit à nouveau Blaine.

Kurt se sentit fondre, Blaine se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. « Ouais, ce bon vieux Burt ! »

« C'est vraiment un héros pour moi ! Vous n'avez pas idée ! Il est celui qui m'as fait m'intéresser à la politique comme un idéal. » Commença à expliquer Blaine.

« Quoi !? » Kurt était confus.

« Eh bien, je venais juste de finir le lycée quand j'ai été élu au congrès, il venait juste d'arriver tout comme moi et il avait beaucoup d'influence dans la légalisation du mariage homosexuel en Ohio alors qu'il n'était qu'un gars débarqué de sa petit ville du Midwest. Ça m'a vraiment marqué qu'une seule personne puisse faire une telle différence si elle s'en donne l'opportunité. Et je voulais cette opportunité. D'où ma carrière en politique. » Finit Blaine.

« C'est tellement gentil de votre part de dire ça, il serait très heureux de l'entendre en fait, c'est un grand fan de vous. » Dit Kurt, faisant marche arrière vers la porte.

« Eh bien, si un jour il vient vous rendre une visite ou quoi...faîtes le moi savoir. J'adorerais le rencontrer. » Dit Blaine.

Kurt sourit tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. « Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre d'achevé !

Vous connaissez la rengaine, une petite review ça motive toujours ^^

Bye !


	9. Chapitre 9

Voilà le chapitre 9 de "The White House" ^^

Cette semaine, je dédie ce chapitre à **Myanart**, elle est la seule à m'avoir laissé une review au chapitre précédent et elle me laisse une review à chaque chapitre :D Merci beaucoup ^^

Comme chaque semaine également, un énormissime merci à **Clairepistache** ma bêta que j'aime et qui fait un taf génial :D

**Disclaimer :** Est-ce que j'ai encore besoin de le dire ? xD Bon, Glee ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais que traduire.

Enjoy !

* * *

Ca faisait presque deux semaines que Blaine avait montré le t-shirt à Kurt. Il avait plusieurs fois croisé le majordome et ils avaient échangés quelques plaisanteries pendant que Kurt continuait de travailler. Le Président avait été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps alors il n'avait pas pu continuer sa mission ''Apprendre à connaître Kurt Hummel'' même s'il pensait que ça ne comptait plus trop maintenant – il sentait que ses sentiments pour Kurt grandissait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure des jours. Chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient, chaque conversation qu'ils avaient – même le plus petit des bonjours quand ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir faisait gonfler son cœur. Blaine n'avait pas eu une conversation digne de ce nom avec Kurt depuis des jours, il devait avouer que ça lui manquait. Cette semaine le Président avait dû faire l'hôte pour le Président de la Fédération de Russie, David Karofsky. Ils devaient assister à des réunions interminables, se montrer lors de divers événements... Le seul but de tout ça était que les deux super-puissances forment des partenariats politiques et commerciaux.

Le Président Karofsky était un personnage redoutable il était grand, avec de larges épaules et un regard glacial. Il intimidait un peu Blaine il devait travailler encore plus dur pour prouver à son homologue russe qu'il lui était égal, sa petite stature et ses grands yeux qui étaient deux fenêtres ouvertes sur ses émotions avaient laissé penser au Président russe que Blaine était une cible facile dès leur première rencontre.

C'était le dernier jour de visite du Président russe, il ne restait plus qu'une conférence de presse et le Président Karofsky repartirait en Russie. Il était 10:30 du matin et il était actuellement en chemin pour le salon où l'attendait le Président russe pour qu'il l'escorte jusqu'à la salle média. La visite avait plutôt était un succès, ils avaient esquissé certains plans ensemble mais rien n'était gravé dans le marbre Blaine avait toujours le désagréable sentiment que Karofsky en demandait trop – les détails allaient maintenant être gérés par les différents départements concernés.

Blaine s'arrêta devant la large porte sur sa droite, le salon était meublé d'une façon assez similaire à sa salle d'étude mais sans tous les effets personnels il était aussi beaucoup plus grand. Il était principalement utilisé pour divertir les dignitaires qui venaient à la Maison Blanche dans un espace moins formel. Il appuya sur la poignée et se glaça immédiatement jalousie et rage commençaient à bouillir au fond de son estomac. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il avait des vertiges et il était en colère.

* * *

Kurt se précipita dans le couloir, poussant habilement un chariot avec du café et des collations il se dirigeait vers le salon où il devait servir le Président russe avant la grosse conférence de presse de ce matin. Kurt n'aimait pas Karofsky, il l'accueillait toujours avec un sourire étrange et le majordome avait souvent constaté que son regard froid s'attardait un peu trop sur lui. Jusqu'à présent Kurt avait réussi à éviter d'être seul avec le Président russe, son plan pour aujourd'hui était de rentrer puis ressortir de la pièce le plus rapidement possible Karofsky perturbait Kurt et il avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct.

Dès qu'il entra dans le salon Kurt pu instantanément sentir les yeux de Karofsky le regarder de haut en bas. Le maître d'hôtel ne savait rien de la sexualité du Président Karofsky il était marié mais voyageait rarement avec elle lors de voyages à l'étranger, ce qui était assez inhabituel en politique. Il traversa la pièce rapidement et posa le plateau sur la table. « Bonjour Mr le Président Karofsky, Mr le Président Anderson vous envoie toutes ses excuses pour le délai, il ne va pas tarder pour vous escorter jusqu'à la salle média. En attendant, il a demandé à ce qu'on vous fasse servir une collation avec un peu de café. » Kurt lui sourit de la façon la plus poli possible.

Karofsky hocha la tête, un sourire sur le visage, ses yeux toujours persistant à regarder des parties du corps de Kurt que le majordome ne voulait pas qu'il regarde.

Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge. « N'hésitez pas à sonner si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Le Président russe se tenait maintenant entre Kurt et la porte, lorgnant le majordome. « En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi. » Il sourit à nouveau et avança lentement vers Kurt. Karofsky n'avait pas un grand accent quand il parlait anglais il avait étudié à Oxford et l'anglais qui sortait de la bouche du Président semblait encore plus menaçant aux oreilles de Kurt.

Kurt déglutit et commença à reculer lentement alors que le Président russe avançait, il commençait vraiment à paniquer. Karofsky continuait à avancer, il ressemblait à un chat jouant avec une souris. « Je devrais vraiment y aller Mr le Président. » Kurt essayait d'avoir l'air ferme mais le tremblement dans sa voix trahissait sa peur et cela semblait ravir Karofsky.

« Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, et c'est votre travail de...m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? » Karofsky jouait avec lui maintenant.

Kurt continua à reculer jusqu'à ce que son corps soit collé contre le mur habillé avec des boiseries de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'appuya contre le bois frais et essaya de retrouver son calme. Karofsky continuait d'avancer, ses yeux sombres étaient remplis de convoitise et continuaient de dévisager Kurt. Une seconde passa avant que le russe atteigne Kurt, il le prit doucement par les épaules et fit courir ses mains sur la poitrine du majordome avant d'entourer son dos une main lui agrippa les fesses tandis que l'autre serpentait jusqu'à sa joue, son pouce fermement pressait contre les lèvres de Kurt. Il était bloqué, sa respiration s'accélérait tandis qu'il essayait de lutter contre Karofsky. Ce dernier sourit à sa faible tentative d'évasion il fit paresseusement un autre demi-pas vers Kurt et pressa son corps contre celui du majordome. Il pouvait sentir l'érection du Président russe, cette sensation le rendait malade et il renouvela ses tentatives pour lui échapper.

Karofsky laissa échapper un petit rire. « Si tu te détends ça ne fera pas mal. »

Kurt pouvait à peine respirer à cause de la peur et du poids de Karofsky contre lui. Ses narines étaient remplies de l'odeur de l'après-rasage du russe, ça lui piquait les yeux et la gorge.

La main sur le visage de Kurt s'aventura dans ses cheveux, Karofsky pressa rapidement ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, l'embrassant violemment. Tout ce que Kurt pouvait faire était gémir de douleur pendant que le Président mordait ses lèvres délicates et enfonçait sa langue au fond de sa bouche. L'autre main de Karofsky était toujours sur les fesses de Kurt, il la déplaça rapidement jusqu'à la fermeture éclair du majordome. Cependant, avant de pouvoir l'atteindre Kurt entendit la porte s'ouvrir Karofsky sursauta et se retourna.

* * *

Blaine n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait en face de lui, Karofsky et Kurt étaient collés l'un à l'autre contre le mur dans ce qui pouvait être décrit comme une étreinte passionnée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu vraiment assimiler ce qu'il se passait Kurt avait traversé la pièce et avait disparu dans le couloir. Blaine reporta son attention sur Karofsky qui lui adressa un de ses sourires si particuliers. « Vous, les Américains vous avez franchement les plus beaux culs ! Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi celui-là fait partie de votre personnel. »

La rage et la haine firent à nouveau leur apparition dans l'estomac de Blaine il devait se calmer perdre les pédales et insulter le Président de la Fédération de Russie risquaient de mener à un bordel politique sans nom.

Blaine ne desserra pas les points alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement le long du couloir en direction de la salle média. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser.

Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Toute la semaine ou leur passion avait débordé juste aujourd'hui ? Kurt. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Kurt ne faisait pas ce genre de choses ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu apprécier chez Karofsky ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est grand ? Probablement. Ou alors parce qu'il est étranger ? Peut-être que Kurt craque pour les étrangers. Une chose est sûre, Kurt n'est pas intéressé par moi.

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il entrait dans la salle média et montait sur l'estrade, il se plaça derrière son pupitre et agrippant les bords en bois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Karofsky qui se tenait derrière le pupitre qu'on lui avait attribué. Blaine se retourna et se recomposa le masque qu'il utilisait avec les média. « Première question ? » Demanda-t-il à la foule.

Un journaliste avec des cheveux bruns se leva et adressa sa question au Président russe. « Président Karofsky, êtes-vous satisfait de votre visite ? »

Karofsky sourit et lança un regard entendu à Blaine. « Extrêmement satisfait oui. Nous avons atteint tous les objectifs de notre visite et la relation que nous avons construite entre nos deux pays au cours de la dernière décennie est toujours aussi forte. »

Le journaliste hocha la tête et se tourna légèrement vers Blaine. « Mr le Président ? »

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration, il laissait tomber le discours qu'il avait préparé pour cette question et décida de laisser parler son instinct. « J'aime ce mot ''relation''. N'est-il pas bien commode ? Pour ma part la qualité de notre relation est passée de médiocre à exécrable. Elle se résume à ceci : le Président russe est venue aux Etats-Unis pour faire son shopping, il a pris exactement ce qu'il voulait prendre au mépris de tout ce qui est de vitale importance pour, euh...notre pays. »

Blaine fit une pause, profitant des regards un peu surpris de la presse et de son homologue russe. « Nous sommes un petit pays comparé à nos...amis russes, certes, mais nous sommes une grande nation. Patrie de Mark Twain, Benjamin Franklin, les frères Wright, Madonna, George Clooney, le petit pas de Neil Armstrong, le grand aussi quand j'y pense. Lorsqu'un ami nous tyrannise ce n'est plus un ami. Puisque qu'un tyran ne comprend que la force, je suis prêt aujourd'hui à faire preuve de plus de force. Que le Président Karofsky se prépare à y faire face. » Blaine hocha la tête en direction de Karofsky et quitta l'estrade. Les journalistes étaient devenus fous, certains étaient debout et applaudissaient, d'autres criaient des questions aux deux politiciens. La salle était sous le feu des flashs des appareils photos, capturant ce moment un millier de fois. Blaine ignora tout ça et sortit de la salle média sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Kurt était tapi dans un coin de la salle réservée au personnel, il avait toujours du mal à respirer, ses lèvres lui faisaient mal, tout son visage lui faisait mal. Il sentait qu'il était en train de s'effondrer émotionnellement, ça se passait exactement comme la dernière fois. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui que ça arrivait ? A travers les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues il aperçut les contours flous de Mercedes. Elle était dans la pièce quand il était entré, Kurt avait d'abord refusé de répondre à ses questions mais après qu'elle l'ait enveloppé dans une couverture et servit un thé à la camomille il avait fini par lui raconter ce qui c'était passé à contrecœur. Il refusait toujours de bouger de son coin de la pièce, la radio avait diffusé la conférence de presse des deux Présidents en direct. Kurt avait lu entre les lignes du discours de Blaine et savait que ce dernier souffrait. Il avait tout gâché avec sa lâcheté.

« Kurt, mon chéri, j'ai les clefs d'une des chambres d'invités pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un bon bain ? » Mercedes l'avait mis debout et il la suivait sans protester. Il était fatigué et un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien, il voulait faire partir l'horrible odeur d'après-rasage qui s'accrochait à sa peau. Il se sentait sale, mais Kurt savait par expérience qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'on n'arrivait jamais à laver.

Rapidement Mercedes s'arrêta, déverrouilla une porte et poussa Kurt à l'intérieur, il était trop bouleversé pour apprécier la magnifique décoration de la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit tandis que Mercedes lui faisait couler un bain. Elle le laissa seul pour qu'il puisse se laver, mais pas avant de l'avoir assuré qu'elle reviendrait bientôt pour voir si il allait bien.

* * *

Blaine était retourné dans son bureau il faisait les cents pas, essayant de réfléchir. Un coup sur la porte l'interrompit soudain. Il s'apprêtait à ignorer le visiteur quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Mercedes l'air très énervé qui se précipita dans la pièce.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger Mr le Président mais je dois VRAIMENT vous parler. » Commença Mercedes.

Blaine l'ignora royalement et continua de marcher, il ne voulait pas être impoli mais s'il s'arrêtait de marcher il commencerait à casser des choses.

« Mr le Président ? » Répéta Mercedes.

« Président Anderson. » Il y avait maintenant un soupçon d'agacement dans sa voix.

« Blaine Anderson ! » Mercedes n'avait jamais appelé Blaine par son prénom, ce n'était pas le protocole, mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

Blaine hésita et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa secrétaire. « Ecoutez Mercedes, pouvez-vous aller voir Pierce pour qu'elle s'occupe du problème, je suis un peu tendu là. »

Mercedes en avait assez elle attrapa le Président par le bras et le força à s'asseoir dans le canapé. « Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kurt et Karofsky et ce n'est pas du tout ce vous pensez. »

Blaine grogna. « Pas ce que je pense ? Oh ! Alors c'est de l'amour ? Je pensais que c'était juste une idylle de vacances. »

Mercedes agrippa son bras encore plus fort. « Je ne vous permets pas de faire des plaisanteries avec ça ! Je me fiche que vous soyez le Président des Etats-Unis vous agissez comme un parfait connard ! »

Blaine regarda Mercedes choqué, même si c'était tout à fait inapproprié ça avait attiré son attention.

« Je viens juste de faire face à Kurt caché dans un coin de la salle du personnel sanglotant de manière incontrôlée. Au début je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi il était si dévasté. »

De l'inquiétude traversa le regard de Blaine et il se laissa finalement retomber totalement sur le canapé.

« Finalement j'ai réussi à apprendre que Karofsky l'avait coincé dans le salon et l'avait agressé sexuellement. » Les yeux de Mercedes étaient grands ouverts par l'inquiétude.

Blaine prit une minute pour comprendre cette nouvelle information. Plus il y pensait et plus ça prenait sens dans son esprit. Ils étaient contre le mur, à l'opposé de la porte, et Karofsky n'avait pas l'air d'enlacer Kurt mais plutôt de le tenir de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas partir. Et les bras de Kurt étaient agités, ce que Blaine considérait maintenant comme un signe de terreur. Et Karofsky s'était baladé avec cet espèce d'horrible sourire toute la semaine, et Kurt avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise quand il servait pendant leurs réunions.

« CETTE ESPECE DE SALOPARD ! COMMENT OSE-T-IL FAIRE CA A MON...AUX MEMBRES DE MON PERSONNEL ? COMMENT OSE-T-IL FAIRE CA A QUI QUE CE SOIT ? PUTAIN DE CONNARD ! » Blaine était debout, son visage avait pris une teinte rouge vif et ses cheveux commençaient à s'échapper de leur prison de gel.

« Mercedes, je veux ce fils de pute hors de ma Maison tout de suite. Merde, je veux qu'il quitte le pays. » Blaine fulminait alors qu'il continuait ses vas et vient le long de la pièce.

« Le Président Karofsky est en train d'être escorté à l'aéroport au moment même où nous parlons. » Répondit Mercedes gravement.

« Bien. Bien. Où est Kurt ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je dois le voir. »

« Je l'ai emmené dans la chambre Lincoln où il est en train de prendre un bain. Je pense que vous devriez lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre pour l'instant, il était vraiment choqué. » Lui expliqua Mercedes.

« Merci Mercedes, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Vous allez aller voir comment il va ? Et dîtes lui...vous savez... » Blaine était perdu et n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

Mercedes sourit. « Ne vous en faîtes pas Mr le Président, je vous tiendrais au courant. » Elle quitta rapidement la pièce et retourna vers la chambre où se trouvait Kurt.

* * *

Quand Mercedes arriva devant la porte de la chambre Lincoln elle trouva Mike devant en train de monter la garde. Elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander de l'aide un peu plus tôt en lui expliquant les grandes lignes. « Il est endormi il est sorti du bain et est allé directement au lit. Je lui ai promis que je monterais la garde devant la porte. » Expliqua Mike.

Mercedes hocha la tête et lui tapota l'épaule avant d'aller dans la salle réservé au personnel pour leur faire un café, il était seulement 11:45 du matin et elle se sentait autant fatiguée que le soir quand elle sortait du travail. Ça allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Terminé pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me me fait toujours énormément plaisir :D

Bye !


	10. Chapitre 10

C'est lundi :) Le chapitre de "The White House" est, comme d'habitude, prêt à temps pour vous être livré en temps et en heure !

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta **Clairepistache** parce qu'elle a été géniale sur ce coup là. Je lui ai envoyé le chapitre hier soir tard et elle a pris le temps de le corriger tout de suite pour que je puisse le publier aujourd'hui. Elle publie elle aussi une traduction et je vous invite à y faire un tour, c'est "Lessons In Being A Man" que vous trouverez à l'adresse suivante : **t/s/9432269/1/Lessons-in-Being-a-Man**

Merci aussi à vous chers lecteurs pour votre avalanche de reviews au chapitre précédent. J'ai jamais connu ça, 13 REVIEWS ! Je vous aime fort, fort, fort. Je pense que mon sous-entendu au chapitre 9 a été compris ;) Néanmoins, n'hésitez pas à continuer à me mettre pleins de reviews, j'adore vraiment ça :D

Merci à mes revieweurs anonymes : **Minisofy**, **Mikoya**, **DarrenAusorus** et **Na** :D

**Disclaimer : **Glee est à RIB (en espérant qu'ils relèvent la barre dans les épisodes à venir !) et je traduit la fanfiction de LeopardSeal

Enjoy !

* * *

Kurt avait les paupières lourdes, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement les ouvrir. En fait, tout son corps était lourd ça lui prit une bonne minute pour réaliser où il était. Une chose était sûre, le décor élaboré n'était définitivement pas celui de sa modeste petite chambre. Il jeta un regard vers la table de chevet où un réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 18h. Il s'était endormi pendant un sacré moment. Son regard se déplaça du réveil à une chaise, qui était occupée. Le Président Anderson était en train de lire, ses yeux glissaient sur le papier et son front était plissé par la concentration. Il était habillé de façon très décontracté un jean, un haut blanc et un sweat de Harvard. Ses pieds, avec seulement une paire de chaussettes, reposaient sur le bord du lit et et ses boucles étaient libres au-dessus de sa tête. Blaine était illuminé par un rayon de soleil qui entrait dans la pièce par une fenêtre Kurt trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un ange.

Kurt s'assit dans le lit, il avait la gorge sèche et il voulait prendre le verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit.

« Salut, bel endormi.» Blaine lui sourit doucement, ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

Avant que Kurt ait pu l'attraper Blaine avait déjà pris le verre pour le donner à Kurt. Ce dernier lui sourit avec reconnaissance, buvant de longues et bruyantes gorgées. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il reposa le verre sur la table à côté du lit et se laissa retomber contre la montagne d'oreillers derrière lui Blaine était en face de lui, perché sur le bord du lit.

Soudain, les événements du matin revinrent à l'esprit de Kurt, son estomac se serra et il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. C'était arrivé. Encore. Le majordome pouvait sentir des larmes brûlantes envahir ses yeux et commencer à rouler sur ses joues pales. Il sentit une main douce sur sa joue, celle-ci le força lentement à se tourner. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent un regard noisette et Kurt se trouva soudainement enveloppé par les bras de Blaine. Ce sentiment de sécurité cassa quelque chose en lui et il se retrouva à pleurer tout son soûl, le visage enfoui entre le fin tissu du T-shirt du Président et sa capuche.

* * *

Le Président n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire Kurt était limite hystérique, ses mains accrochés à sa capuche, son visage enfoncé quelque part du côté de l'épaule de Blaine et il tremblait de partout. Le majordome était maintenant plus ou moins assis sur les genoux du Président tandis que ce dernier le berçait doucement et faisait des petits bruits apaisants.

« V-v-v-vous devez m-m-m-me détester. » Murmura Kurt contre son épaule alors qu'il continuait de pleurer. « J-j-j-je vous jure, j-j-j-j-je n'ai pas... »

« Shhhhhh, shhhhhh... Kurt écoutez, Mercedes m'a mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. On n'est pas obligé d'en parler si vous ne voulez pas mais si vous avez besoin je suis là. C'est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé que ça vous soit arrivé, on est censé être en sécurité ici et c'est arrivé pendant que vous travailliez en plus, ce n'était même pas votre travail, vous me rendiez un service et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner pour avoir laissé ceci vous arriver. » Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, Blaine ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il pouvait même sentir quelques larmes lui piquer les yeux et une boule se former dans sa gorge. « Ce que cet...homme a fait est inexcusable. »

« M-m-mais j'ai entendu la-la conférence, v-v-v-vous aviez l'air tellement en co-colère. » Sanglota Kurt.

Blaine avait envie de se frapper quand il repensait à la manière dont il avait réagi ce matin, à quel point il avait été stupide de ne pas réaliser ce qui se passait. « Oui j'étais en colère, j'étais complètement bouleversé et je ne savais pas ce qui se passait tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était, pourquoi lui ? J-j-j-j-je... Kurt, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. » Blaine ne savait pas par où commencer, il n'était pas venu pour révéler ses sentiments mais apparemment il allait devoir le faire.

Soudain, la pression humide de la tête de Kurt sur son épaule disparue et Blaine se retrouva une fois de plus perdu dans les magnifique yeux bleus de Kurt Hummel. « Je sais, juste... Je sais. » Dit Kurt gentiment, il ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux étaient toujours très humides et sa voix était rauque.

Blaine prit un moment pour comprendre l'information. Ok, alors Kurt n'avait pas dit qu'il savait pour les sentiments de Blaine mais c'était implicite, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. « Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire.

« Je sais, et vous devez savoir...que...vous savez... » Kurt se tut, interrompu par un coup contre la porte. Blaine se déplaça du lit vers le fauteuil.

« Entrez. » Blaine était prêt à assassiner quiconque venait d'interrompre leur échange.

* * *

Mercedes passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Mike et moi nous partons nous voulions juste nous assurer que Kurt allait bien. »

« Je vais bien Mercedes, on se voit demain. » Kurt lui fit un petit sourire et Mercedes envoya un baiser dans sa direction avant de refermer la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il venait juste d'avoir CETTE conversation avec le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Merde. Et maintenant ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la même pièce, seuls. Une chambre. C'était gênant. **  
**

Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge, le moment était définitivement envolé et maintenant il se retrouvait à fixer le Président, se demandant quoi faire ensuite. Il jeta un rapide regard tout autour de la pièce et ses yeux tombèrent sur un radio-réveil sur la table de chevet. Il l'alluma, peut-être qu'un bruit de fond aiderait la tension bizarre qui régnait dans la pièce à disparaître. La chambre fut envahie par le son d'une inoffensive musique pop pour ado, ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Kurt mais il ne détestait pas.

« J'ai bien aimé votre discours au fait. » Commença Kurt, parler de choses légères était sûrement la meilleure façon de ce sortir de cette étrange situation. « J'ai particulièrement aimé votre référence à Madonna, par contre George Clooney ? Vraiment ? » Kurt sourit, le plus il plaisantait et le plus il arrivait à repousser les pensées sombres qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, au moins temporairement.

« Il était très bien à son époque...juste deux mots, Danny Ocean. » Plaisanta Blaine à son tour.

« Très bien, alors il est pas mal à regarder, mais est-ce suffisant pour le mentionner dans un discours présidentiel ? » Kurt avait inconsciemment bougé son pied gauche du côté du lit où ceux de Blaine avaient pris résidence alors que le Président s'était penché en arrière dans son fauteuil.

« Ok, il est intelligent, drôle, il fait dans l'humanitaire et pas juste pour être aux infos, il a eu un cochon de compagnie pendant 18 ans, 18 ANS KURT ! Et aussi, est-ce que j'ai mentionné qu'il était très agréable à regarder dans un smoking ? » Blaine souriait, ses pieds entouraient maintenant les pieds nus de Kurt et les frottaient doucement. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué.

« Ah ! Alors oui, principalement pour sa beauté dans ce cas. Vous savez qu'il a dans les 70 ans maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Rit Kurt.

« J'ai dit à son époque ! Pas maintenant, il est un peu dépassé mais c'est toujours le même célibataire mystérieux.» Blaine croisa les bras et secoua la tête, ses boucles rebondissaient et Kurt fut légèrement distrait. « Allons Mr Anti-Clooney, vous feriez dormir Danny Ocean dans la baignoire ?

Kurt se sentit rougir légèrement, pensant qu'être seul dans une chambre avec Blaine était dangereux. « Euh...non...évidement, c'est George Clooney quand même ! Je m'interrogeais juste sur vos raisons, c'est tout. » Kurt tira la langue.

Blaine rit, Kurt prit soudainement conscience de leurs pieds enlacés, il se figea et lança un coup d'œil à Blaine, lui aussi semblait l'avoir remarqué. Kurt se racla la gorge juste au moment où une femme commença à parler à la radio, la musique s'estompant doucement derrière sa voix.

« Les gars, avez-vous entendu le discours génial du Président Anderson aujourd'hui ? Ce mec russe a été servi ! Twitter a explosé, c'est assez pour me sentir patriote, cette chanson est pour le botteur de cul Anderson, un ancien succès pour notre bon vieux Président. »_**  
**_

Kurt ne put s'empêcher un rire de lui échapper après avoir entendu la femme à la radio. « BON VIEUX !? »_**  
**_

Blaine secoua de nouveau la tête, essayant de retenir son propre rire. « Eh ! 36 ans ce n'est pas vieux ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a probablement 12 ans ou quelque chose comme ça, je veux dire, quand même... » Son petit discours prit fin dès qu'il réalisa quelle chanson passait à la radio.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

« Kurt ! C'est une de MES chansons ! J'avais l'habitude de la chanter avec mon Glee club à l'université ! Une fois, on a gagné une compétition avec ! » Les yeux de Blaine brillaient tandis qu'il se levait de son fauteuil et enroula un bras autour de l'un des quatre poteaux du lit à baldaquin de Kurt.

_And floating around in ecstasy_

_Kurt se figea sur le lit, Blaine avait commencé à chanter par-dessus la chanson, il était bon. Il était TRES bon. Sa voix faisait des choses TRES étranges à Kurt, il serait bien resté dans le lit toute la soirée à écouter les tons doux de la voix de Blaine._

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_Malheureusement Blaine avait l'air d'avoir d'autres idées il avait sauté sur le lit de Kurt et tirait maintenant le majordome pour qu'il se joigne à lui._

* * *

Blaine était un très grand fan de Queen. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il adorait chanter ''Don't stop me now'', c'était une coïncidence étrange que la jeune femme de la radio ait choisi cette chanson. Le Président décida simplement de saisir sa chance et de se déchaîner pour une fois, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait maintenant à sauter sur un lit comme un enfant de 5 ans avec un majordome un peu débraillé, seulement vêtu d'un pyjama.

_I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

Blaine continuait de chanter tandis qu'il tirait Kurt hors du lit pour le mener sur le sol recouvert de moquette, le majordome était encore un peu raide mais avec un sourire sur le visage alors Blaine continuait à le tirer tout autour de la pièce dans une sorte de danse. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent la porte, Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt et fit un tour sur lui-même.

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Il se retrouva à pointer Kurt du doigt, et il pouvait sentir un rougissement commencer à envahir ses joues. « Accompagnez-moi Kurt ! »_

_Kurt lui lança un regard narquois avant de se mettre à chanter lui aussi._

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

Blaine s'était arrêté de chanter, il avait du mal à respirer, sans parler de chanter ! Kurt était incroyable, sa voix était un peu haute mais en même temps tout à fait masculine, le Président oublia momentanément où il était et fit beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas le prendre juste là, maintenant. Il réussit à se ressaisir assez pour le rejoindre pour les choeurs des quelques paroles suivantes.

_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point leurs voix allaient bien ensemble, Kurt s'était relaxé maintenant et avait commencé à danser. Blaine essayait de son mieux de ne pas le regarder, il ne se faisait pas confiance et la dernière chose dont Kurt avait besoin maintenant c'était des avances, même si ils s'étaient en quelque sorte presque avoués leurs sentiments respectifs. Blaine était toujours en pleine confusion.

Kurt chantait avec le Président, il se sourit à lui-même et pensa à quel point Rachel allait être folle quand il allait lui dire. Rachel était intimement persuadée que les grandes romances commençaient en chantant, son seul exemple c'était elle et Finn et Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus de preuve pour croire à cette théorie.

_Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

Kurt dansait et profitait du moment, ses yeux quittait rarement ceux de Blaine alors qu'ils continuaient à chanter et danser tout autour de la chambre. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour se vider la tête. En plus, Kurt avait toujours était plus à l'aise pour communiquer (ici flirter) avec les gens pendant une performance, il se sentait plus en confiance.

_I don't want to stop at all  
La da da da daah  
Da da da haa  
Ha da da ha ha haaa  
Ha da daa ha da da aaa  
Ooh ooh ooh_

La chanson touchait à sa fin, Blaine fit faire un tour sur lui-même à Kurt et alors que la chanson ralentissait il l'entraîna dans un slow. Kurt n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il se sentait bien dans les bras du Président, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque les dernières notes du piano s'estompèrent et que la présentatrice commença à parler des derniers potins de célébrités. Kurt n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle racontait, il était perdu dans une paire d'yeux couleur or qui était plus près qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Blaine prit une profonde respiration, il brisa leur contact visuel et à la place appuya son front contre celui du maître d'hôtel un peu plus grand que lui. Leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés et ils étaient vraiment très près l'un de l'autre. C'était tout à fait inapproprié, mais Blaine n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. « Vous êtes un chanteur incroyable Kurt, vous devriez être sur scène. »

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire et Blaine pouvait sentir qu'il y avait encore bien plus que ça. « Tout comme vous, je pourrais vous écouter chanter toute la journée. »

Blaine voulait en savoir plus. « Ca a toujours été un hobby pour moi, je le fais pour me détendre. Kurt, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne dîtes pas ? » Lui demanda doucement le Président, il ne voulait pas paraître insistant. Blaine sentit soudainement une pression sur sa main, Kurt le mena jusqu'au canapé de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, se tenant toujours la main, Blaine aimait cette sensation et il n'allait certainement pas être celui qui lâcherait en premier. Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est une longue histoire. »

« Nous avons tous notre temps. » Blaine l'invita à parler, souriant.

Kurt serra sa main avant de la lâcher il avait besoin d'un peu d'espace pour expliquer tout ça. « Je suppose que tout commence à l'époque du lycée... »

« Waouh, c'est vraiment une longue histoire !...désolé. » L'interrompit Blaine en souriant.

Kurt sourit à son tour, la plaisanterie avait un peu allégé l'atmosphère. « Ouais, donc on repart au lycée, vous êtes déjà au courant des choses qui se sont...passées, et aussi que je faisais partie du Glee club, ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé. En fait, ce club m'a probablement sauvé la vie. Avant, j'étais très solitaire, je restais dans mon coin et je n'essayais pas vraiment de me faire des amis – je me préservais, je n'avais pas encore fait mon coming-out mais tout le monde voyait que j'étais différent. Je portais des tenues plutôt...intéressantes et j'essayais toujours de repousser les limites en matière de mode. C'était ma façon de m'exprimer à un moment où j'étais très effrayé et seul. Peu importe. Donc, le Glee club est arrivé et j'avais toujours adoré chanter, j'avais pour ambition de devenir une star de Broadway et j'étais convaincu qu'une fois le lycée terminé je déménagerais à New York et ferais de ce rêve une réalité. J'ai commencé à me faire des amis, j'allais faire du shopping avec quelques filles et Rory est arrivé et on a juste sympathisé, je suppose. La plupart des gars étaient un peu méfiant vis-à-vis de moi, ils ne me comprenaient pas et je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de les comprendre et je pense que je les effrayais avec mon béguin totalement inapproprié pour Finn – je n'ai pas bien géré et je pense que je regretterais toujours la façon dont je l'ai harcelé. Rory cependant n'a jamais été effrayé par le fait qu'il pourrait ''attraper le virus gay'' ou un truc comme ça, c'était juste un mec bien. »

Kurt fit une pause, ça faisait du bien de se confier à Blaine à propos de son passé, il y avait des choses qu'il avait besoin qu'il comprenne. Blaine sourit et lui donna un léger coup de coude, lui demandant de continuer. « C'est lorsque Rachel et moi sommes devenus amis que les choses ont vraiment commencé, une fois que nous sommes passés au-dessus de notre rivalité – on voulait tous les deux être LA star, on a réalisé qu'on avait beaucoup en commun – les mêmes rêves et les mêmes buts dans la vie, on avait une bonne influence l'un sur l'autre. Elle m'a poussé à croire en moi et avoir plus de confiance et je l'ai aidé à prendre en compte les sentiments des autres et je la ramenais sur terre quand il le fallait – nous nous équilibrions en quelque sorte. Toute notre dernière année n'a été dévoué qu'à la NYADA – New York Academy of Dramatic Arts – nous avions même prévu quel appartement nous aurions, quel serait notre café habituel et tout ça ! »

Kurt sourit, il avait eu quelques bons souvenirs au lycée et pas mal d'entre eux avec la folle Rachel Berry. « On l'a fait. On est tous les deux allés à la NYADA et on avait l'appartement et on avait même notre café habituel. La vie était bien, mieux que jamais en réalité – Finn et Rachel avaient rompu à ce moment-là mais je pense que la distance les a aidés à grandir en tant que personne. Pendant ma dernière année j'ai rencontré Sebastian. Avant ça j'avais eu quelques aventures mais rien de sérieux, je m'étais amusé un gars par exemple, Adam, ça avait duré deux ou trois mois mais il est retourné en Angleterre. Sebastian était tout ce que je voulais chez un homme – intelligent, séduisant, très doux – il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour me rendre heureux. »

Blaine était jaloux, même s'il savait que c'était stupide – Kurt parlait de ce gars au passé alors c'était plutôt évident que c'était terminé entre eux.

« Vers la fin de notre dernière année Finn a déménagé à New York, lui et Rachel étaient à nouveau ensemble depuis à peu près six mois et il avait réussi à obtenir un job de prof. Il a emménagé avec nous et tout allait pour le mieux, il y avait un peu trop de monde dans l'appart peut-être mais ça marchait bien. Après qu'on ait fini l'université Rach et Finn ont pris un appartement ensemble et Seb est venu habiter avec moi. Au début tout était génial, je pensais que c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait, qu'il était celui qu'il me fallait. Mais les choses ont commencé à changer. Je réussissais toujours à obtenir des seconds rôles dans des spectacles et ma carrière avait l'air de me mener quelque part – évidemment pas aussi rapidement que Rachel – elle était dans le métier depuis notre première année quand elle avait obtenu le rôle principal dans ''Funny Girl'' du coup tout allait très bien pour elle.

« Attends une minute. » L'interrompit à nouveau Blaine. « Votre Rachel n'est pas Rachel Berry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, la fierté de la réussite de son amie était évidente. « Fan de Broadway ? »

« Évidemment ! Qui n'aime pas les comédies musicales ? Je l'ai vu dans ''Wicked'' il y a deux ans, elle était incroyable ! » Expliqua Blaine.

« Je pense que c'est mon spectacle préféré d'elle jusqu'à maintenant, ''Wicked'' voulait dire tellement de choses pour nous au lycée on s'était même introduit dans la salle du spectacle à New York pendant le championnat national des chorales et on avait chanté sur la scène. »

Blaine lui sourit. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Ah oui ! Alors, tout se passait bien, j'étais pas mal occupé et en fait je me faisais assez d'argent pour vivre sans avoir besoin d'un autre boulot. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont commencé à allait mal. Seb avait été diplômé un an avant moi et avait vraiment du mal à trouver du travail. Il avait quelques rôles très mineurs dans des spectacles du Off-Broadway* mais avait toujours besoin de garder un emploi de serveur pour vivre. En y repensant il était sûrement jaloux de mon succès, mon amitié avec Rachel et ma relation avec mon frère. Il a commencé à devenir possessif, il avait besoin de savoir où j'étais tout le temps. J'ai arrêté de sortir avec Rachel et Finn, j'ai arrêté de parler à mes autres amis et j'ai arrêté d'aller à nos soirées ''Callbacks''. En fait, je ne faisais qu'aller au travail et rentrer à la maison. Il est devenu méchant, particulièrement quand il avait bu, ce qui était assez régulier. Il...il...il...il...il m'a aussi frappé deux ou trois fois. » Kurt commençait à être ému à nouveau il détestait raconter cette partie de son histoire.

Blaine se pencha et saisit la main de Kurt ce dernier sourit et continua. « J'ai réussi à lui obtenir un petit rôle dans le spectacle dont je faisais partie, juste quelques lignes et des chœurs dans quelques chanson. Je pensais que ça aiderait – il me verrait au travail tous les jours et comprendrez qu'il n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien. Ça n'a pas marché du tout. Il détestait le fait que je connaissais tout le monde et que j'avais des amis. Il a commencé à répandre des rumeurs sur mon compte et m'a piégé en me désignant coupable dans des dégradations de l'équipement du spectacle. Il avait cette habileté pour charmer les gens et les manipuler. Il a fini par réussir à me faire virer et après il m'a dit qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour mon bien. Je me sentais comme un moins que rien et j'avais l'impression de n'être capable de rien... Le pire c'est que je l'ai cru il m'a manipulé comme tous les autres. Alors j'ai commencé à travailler dans des hôtels, et je suis bon dans ce que je fais, je fais attention aux détails du coup j'ai rapidement gravi les échelons. Ce n'est pas Broadway mais c'est très bien Seb n'aimait même pas le fait que je réussisse en tant que maître d'hôtel ! Un jour il est revenu à la maison ivre et a commencé à me...frapper. J'ai réussi à m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et j'ai appelé Finn. Il est arrivé avec la police et a tout arrangé. Il a jeté toutes les affaires de Seb dehors, Rachel et lui sont revenus s'installer dans l'appartement pendant plusieurs semaines et ils sont restés à mes côtés pendant tout le procès. Seb s'en ait sorti – son père avait payé les meilleurs avocats de la ville – mais ce n'est pas important. Je suis parti de là et loin de lui et j'ai sorti la tête de l'eau. »

Kurt fit un sourire à Blaine, il savait que c'était beaucoup à encaisser et il ne voulait pas trop le faire flipper. « Enfin, les deux années suivantes se sont bien passés, je n'ai pas retenté d'auditions pour des spectacles, une part de moi croit toujours toute la merde que Seb m'a dit. J'ai recommencé à voir des amis et évidemment j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Rachel et Finn. Ensuite, il y a environ un an, je travaillais au Plaza et je m'occupais du room service. L'homme dans la chambre s'est révélé être Sebastian. Il... »

Kurt s'arrêta et pressa la main de Blaine. « Il a plus ou moins fait ce qu'a fait Karofsky aujourd'hui. »

Une fois de plus, Kurt se retrouva dans l'étreinte réconfortante du Président. Il prit une profonde respiration et se sentit instantanément détendu. « Ouais...alors...j'ai appelé mon père, Finn et Rachel et j'ai finalement décidé de partir de New York, au moins pour quelques temps. Alors j'ai appelé Carlton, il travaillait avec moi à New York et je savais qu'il avait déménagé à Washington. Il m'a obtenu mon premier travail ici, après ce travail-là j'ai commencé à la Maison Blanche et voilà. »

Kurt soupira, c'était vraiment une longue histoire mais il fallait expliquer sa situation au lycée pour pouvoir expliquer sa situation à l'université et finalement sa situation en ce moment. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Blaine ils étaient remplis de haine et de colère. « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi… tuer ce peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez pardonné à Azimio mais ce bâtard ? Définitivement quelque chose qu'on peut confier aux services secrets. »

Kurt rit. « Sérieusement, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis totalement passé au-dessus maintenant une partie de moi pense que je devrais foncer et retourner à New York mais...je commence à bien aimer Washington maintenant...je pense que je n'en ai pas totalement fini avec cette ville. » Ce que Kurt voulait dire en fait c'était qu'il était prêt à repartir à New York avant qu'il commence à travailler pour le Président mais ça aurait eu l'air bizarre – qu'il changeait ses plans de vie parce qu'il craque pour son boss ?

« Eh bien, je suis heureux que vous soyez resté. » Dit Blaine avec un sourire. « Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous devriez utiliser Washington comme une excuse pour ne pas être sur scène. Ce n'est pas Broadway mais il y a quelques spectacles vraiment géniaux dans cette ville, vous êtes fait pour la scène Kurt c'est tellement évident que ça finit par faire mal, et sérieusement – j'adore que vous travailliez pour moi en tant que majordome mais vous méritez TELLEMENT mieux. Ne renoncez pas à votre rêve. » Le regard de Blaine brillait d'émotion il devait juste faire comprendre à Kurt à quel point il était incroyable. Il l'avait juste entendu chanter une fois et c'était assez pour savoir. Et ils ne laissaient pas rentrer n'importe qui à la NYADA Blaine lui-même n'avait pas été pris.

Ce fut autour de Blaine d'être entraîné dans une étreinte, ça faisait du bien, avant ça il avait toujours était celui qui initiait les contacts physiques il enveloppa Kurt dans ses bras et le serra contre lui donc Kurt fut à nouveau plus ou moins sur les genoux de Blaine. Ce dernier était sur le point de dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide qu'il regretterait sûrement après ça quand le téléphone de Kurt commença à sonner et le majordome s'éloigna et retourna vers son lit.

« C'est mon père, je dois prendre cet appel...il s'inquiète. » Expliqua Kurt, ses yeux reflétant son regret de devoir mettre fin à leur conversation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dois y aller pour lire des documents pour demain de tout façon. Profitez bien de la chambre et prenez autant de temps que vous avez besoin pour récupérer. Je ne m'attends pas à vous revoir avant au moins la semaine prochaine ! » Blaine essayait de son mieux de garder les choses enjouées il espérait égoïstement que Kurt n'aurait pas besoin de trop de temps.

Kurt sourit. « Merci...pour tout. Et ça va aller. Je serais de retour lundi. »

Blaine hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il sortit son propre téléphone.

Nouveau message de Sam :

**S :** _Sympa le discours mec ! D'où ça t'es venu bon sang ? Xxx_

Blaine sourit et appuya sur le bouton d'appel, une conversation avec son meilleur ami l'aiderait vraiment à y voir plus clair. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à analyser les événements de la journée – l'incident avec Karofsky, la conférence de presse, la presque conversation avec Kurt à propos de leurs sentiments respectifs, le duo où ils n'avaient pas arrêté de flirter, les confidences de Kurt à propos de son passé. Une chose était sûre cependant il était plus amoureux de Kurt Hummel qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible un jour.

* * *

* terme désignant les pièces de théâtre, les comédies musicales et les revues jouées à New-York mais qui ne rentrent pas dans la définition du théâtre de Broadway (source : Wikipédia) - au cas où certains ce seraient posés la question ^^

Un nouveau chapitre achevé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review vous savez que j'adore ça !

Bye, bye !


	11. Chapitre 11

Nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud rien que pour vous :D

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et à surtout à **Na** qui est anonyme et donc à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de message :)

Comme d'hab, merci à ma gentille bêta **Clairepistache** :D

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais que traduire la fanfiction de LeopardSeal ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

« Pour la millionième fois Rach ! Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé depuis, c'est dingue au boulot en ce moment et il était en voyage la plupart du temps. » Ça faisait dix jours depuis ''l'incident Karofsky'' et les choses étaient finalement revenues à la normale. Enfin, aussi normal que les choses pouvaient l'être quand on travaillait à la Maison Blanche et qu'on n'était pas secrètement amoureux du Président.

« Mais Kuuurrrrttttt ! Vous avez chanté ensemble ! Vous vous êtes étreints ! Vos fronts se sont touchés et vos sentiments respectifs ont été admis ! » Gémit Rachel.

« Les sentiments ont été admis en quelque sorte Rachel, EN QUELQUE SORTE. Il y a une différence. Et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il est un peu occupé à GOUVERNER LE PAYS ! Et les choses ne vont pas très bien pour lui cette semaine, il est très stressé et je ne souhaite pas l'interrompre dans son travail, ça ne risque pas de l'aidé ! » Ok, alors Kurt était stressé. Stressé et sexuellement frustré. Dès que Burt avait entendu parler de Karofsky, lui et Carole avaient pris le premier vol pour la capitale. Et... Kurt adorait son père et sa belle-mère mais dix jours serrés dans son petit appartement était un peu trop pour lui. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder avec ce regard qui disait : ''nous savons que ça ne va pas bien''. Heureusement, ils s'en allaient demain. Sa vie pourrait reprendre son cours normal.

« Mais tu disais que... »

« Rachel, tu SAIS que tu serais la première au courant si quoi que ce soit se passait, ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Il est TOUJOURS le Président et il est TOUJOURS mon patron ! » Kurt était celui qui gémissait à présent.

« Ok, ok... OH MON DIEU ! J'ai oublié de te dire pourquoi j'appelais ! DEVINES QUOI KURT ? » Rachel avait l'air excité. Follement excité.

« Quoi ? » Gémit Kurt. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter la Rachel surexcitée, elle lui avait explosé ses tympans.

« JE VIENS A LA MAISON BLANCHE ! » Hurla Rachel.

Kurt ne sembla plus se soucier des hurlements. « QUOI? COMMENT ? QUAND ? POURQUOI ? Meilleurs. Nouvelles. De. Tous. Les. Temps. Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas attendre de te voir ! Ça fait plus de trois mois. » Il ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre de la voir. A certains moments de votre vie, vous aviez juste besoin d'un câlin de votre meilleure amie. Ces deux dernières semaines étaient le parfait exemple d'un de ces moments. Rachel voulait prendre le premier avion pour venir le voir mais malheureusement son emploi du temps pour les répétitions de sa nouvelle comédie musicale ne souffrait d'aucun moment pour qu'elle vienne lui rendre visite. Finn était venu le voir un week-end mais il avait dû retourner à New-York pour le travail.

« Eh bien, apparemment il y a une super fête qui est organiséà la Maison Blanche dans deux semaines. Et le Président lui-même a demandé à ce que nous venions faire quelques numéros de notre nouveau spectacle pour divertir ses invités ! On arrivera le vendredi, on fait notre show à la soirée le samedi et on retourne à New York le lundi pour reprendre les répétitions. »

« AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Les meilleurs nouvelles de tous les temps ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais t'avoir pour tout un week-end ? »

« Considère moi comme un élément incontournable de ton week-end, oui… Oh, je dois y aller... On doit faire un raccord sur ma robe ! Je t'aime, bye ! » Rachel raccrocha juste au moment où on frappa à la porte.

Kurt regarda autour de lui paniqué, il avait oublié qu'il était dans les toilettes pour hommes de la Maison Blanche, ses hurlements avaient dû être entendus jusque dans la rue. « Euh... Entrez ? » Dit-il, le visage déjà rouge d'embarras.

Blaine passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, un énorme sourire sur la figure. « Je passais par là et j'ai entendu ce qui ressemblait à quelqu'un en train de tuer un chat, je voulais juste vérifier que personne ne torture d'animaux dans ma maison. »

Kurt rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un rire et attira Blaine dans une étreinte serré. « Je savais que c'était vous ! Merci. » Il recula un peu pour pouvoir observer les yeux du Président.

« Alors je pense que je ne me mouille pas trop en présumant que c'était Rachel au téléphone ? » Questionna Blaine, le regard pétillant.

« Je ne peux pas attendre de la voir c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je n'oublierai pas ça. » Kurt s'écarta des bras du Président et regarda sa montre. « Je dois me dépêcher, je suis en retard pour apporter son milkshake à la Vice-Présidente Pierce. »

Ooo

Blaine rit. « Pas de problèmes, ces soirées sont très ennuyeuses habituellement, j'espère que ça animera un peu les choses ! Peut-être à plus tard. » Blaine finit en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'il disparaissait en sortant de la pièce. Il sortit alors son propre téléphone.

Message à Sam :

**B :** _Une fois de plus tu avais raison ! Il a adoré ! Il y a eu des cris (pour Rachel) et un câlin (pour moi :D) Xxx_

**S :** _Une nouvelle preuve que tu ne devrais pas douter de mes méthodes Blaine ! Il y a une méthode dans ma folie ! Xxx_

**B :** _Oh oui bien sûr qu'il y en a une ! Sérieusement, merci. Il avait l'air tellement plus heureux qu'avant qu'il reçoive cette nouvelle. Xxx_

**S :** _C'est l'effet meilleur ami Blaine ! Et ça t'as permis de recevoir toute sa gratitude ;) Xxx_

**B :** _C'est vrai. OK. Et moi, quand est-ce que j'aurais droit à l'effet meilleur ami ? Tu me manques ! Xxx_

**S :** _Je serais de retour 5 jours avant la soirée.____Je serais là assez tôt pour aider avec ma Mission Mercedes._

**B :** _Est-ce que… je dois attendre ça avec impatience ? Xxx_

**S :** _Oh que oui ;) Xxx_

Ooo

Il était 20h30 et Blaine était toujours à son bureau, stressé. Il devait faire face à une opposition face à certaines de ses propositions et il devait trouver des compromis même si ça remettait en cause toute sa stratégie. Il y eu un coup contre la porte, Blaine n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ce qu'on l'interrompe.

« Oui ? » Grogna-t-il tandis qu'il pressait le bouton qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte.

Son humeur s'améliora nettement dès qu'il reconnut la personne qui venait d'entrer. « Je suis tellement désolé de vous interrompre, je sais à quel point vous êtes occupé mais je vous apporte juste ça avant de rentrer chez moi. » Kurt se glissa dans la pièce chargé d'un plateau rempli à ras-bord, il avait un regard désolé. Le regard d'excuse disparu dès qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine. Il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retenir le rire qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Mr le Président. » Rigola Kurt alors qu'il déposait le plateau, au lieu de reculer et prendre congé il s'approcha et passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. Blaine était trop abasourdi par leur soudaine proximité pour réaliser ce qui se passait et il se contenta de regarder Kurt d'un air absent.

« Vous aviez un petit...cheveux pas à sa place. » Explique Kurt.

« Euuurrrgghhh... » Gémit Blaine, il savait exactement de quoi parlait Kurt, la moitié de sa chevelure devait être dans un désordre monstre à l'endroit où il avait appuyé sa main. A l'université ce look était connu pour être « la coiffure des examens ».

« Allez. » Dit Kurt gentiment alors qu'il déposait le plateau et la théière devant Blaine. « Thé à la camomille et omelette espagnole – Mike m'a dit que vous aviez refusé le déjeuner ET le dîner. Ce n'est pas bien Mr le Président, on ne peut pas se permettre que vous tombiez malade. »

« Oh mon Dieu ça a l'air délicieux ! Merci beaucoup, j'étais tellement stressé que je ne pouvais pas manger. » Blaine commença à savourer son omelette tandis que Kurt lui servait son thé. « C'est la meilleur omelette que j'ai jamais mangé ! Qui l'a préparé ? Ce n'est définitivement pas Walker. »

Kurt rougit. « Euuhh... En fait, c'est moi. »

Blaine se sentait tellement touché par son geste. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas faire ? » Sa voix craqua légèrement sous l'émotion.

« Oh je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein... Comme gouverner un pays par exemple ! » Kurt lui sourit, essayant de remonter le moral du Président qui avait l'air très sombre.

« Vous pourriez probablement faire un meilleur job que moi en ce moment, rien ne va, tout prend deux fois plus de temps que prévu. Pierce change d'avis sur certaines choses et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce que je fais ne mène nulle part. Je voulais ce travail pour pouvoir changer les choses et j'ai juste l'impression que je ne fais que les rendre encore pire ! » Blaine laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau, manquant de peu le plateau posé dessus.

Alors que la tête brûlante de Blaine reposait contre le bureau frais il commença à se sentir de plus en plus détendu. Ça lui prit un moment pour réaliser que c'était probablement dû aux doigts doux qui lui grattait le cou, juste en dessous de la racine de ses cheveux. Blaine se pencha un peu pour augmenter la pression un peu à la manière d'un chat cela fit rire doucement Kurt.

« Vous avez vraiment l'impression de ne pas faire la différence ? » Demanda timidement Kurt.

Blaine leva la tête du bureau et fixa les yeux du majordome. Kurt pouvait y voir toute la tristesse, les regrets, le stress et la peur qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de Blaine. « Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. » Kurt soupira et tendit sa main à Blaine.

Il n'allait pas manquer une opportunité de tenir la main de Kurt il pourrait marcher au bord d'une falaise et Blaine le suivrait si ça impliquait de lui tenir la main. Kurt conduit le Président à travers la pièce avant de lâcher sa main au niveau de la porte. « Par là. »

Blaine savait que tenir la main de Kurt était totalement inapproprié, spécialement dans le couloir, alors il le suivit un peu maussade. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une porte Kurt l'ouvrit et tira Blaine à l'intérieur. Le Président ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le moment où Kurt l'avait déshabillé dans un placard pour changer sa chemise. C'était chaud. Kurt était chaud. Peut-être que c'était ce que Kurt allait faire pour lui remonter le moral ? Blaine fut sorti de ses rêveries quand il se cogna contre un énorme sac sur le sol. Kurt lui sourit, Blaine leva les yeux choqué puis regarda ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce totalement confus. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » La pièce était remplie de sac débordant de courrier.

« C'est le courrier de vos fans ! » S'exclama Kurt, agitant les mains pour désigner l'ensemble des sacs autour de lui.

« Excusez-moi ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Le courrier de vos fans ! Chacune de ses lettres viennent de quelqu'un que vous avez inspiré. Vous pensez que vous ne faîtes aucune différence ? Alors lisez juste quelques-unes de ces lettres. Vous faîtes une énorme différence vous aidez les gens à se sentirent bien dans leur peau. Repensez à l'époque où nous étions ados – à quel point la vie aurait été plus facile si le Président avez été gay. Je sais que je me serais senti moins comme un phénomène de foire, moins seul pensez juste à quel point ça doit être génial de vous avoir comme modèle. » Tenta d'expliquer Kurt, c'est un sujet compliqué mais il avait besoin que Blaine comprenne à quel point il aidait.

Blaine laissa échapper un soupire et s'assit sur l'un des sacs. « Pourquoi ne les ai-je jamais vu ? »

Kurt sourit. « Mercedes pense que vous avez déjà assez à faire, elle ne veut pas vous ajouter du stress. Je pensais que vous aviez peut-être besoin de les voir. Juste vous asseoir et en lire quelques-unes de ces lettres. »

Blaine hocha la tête et tira Kurt à côté de lui. « Vous vous asseyez avec moi ? »

Kurt ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand il faisait CE regard. « Bien sûr. »

Blaine tira une au hasard l'une des enveloppes du sac sur lequel il était assis et commença à lire son contenu.

_Cher Président Anderson,_

_J'ai quinze ans et je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir donné le courage de faire mon coming-out à mes parents. Mon père a toujours exprimé des opinions légèrement homophobes et du coup j'avais peur de lui dire. L'autre jour je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il pensait que vous étiez la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à ce pays depuis longtemps. J'ai pensé que s'il vous approuvé alors peut-être qu'il ne me détesterait pas ?_

_Je lui ai dit et il était ok avec ça, il a dit que si c'était assez bien pour le Président des Etats-Unis alors c'était assez bien pour son fils. Il a même assisté à une réunion PFLAG* avec ma mère. Ça ne se serait jamais passé comme ça si vous n'étiez pas là, alors merci._

_Jack Kirk_

Blaine essuya rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, il mit la lettre dans la poche de son costume et en attrapa une autre pour la lire. Kurt lui frottait lentement le dos pour l'apaiser.

_Cher Président,_

_Ma vie est devenue nettement mieux depuis que vous avez été élu et je voulais vous remercier. Avant votre élection ma vie était un véritable enfer. J'étais harcelé à l'école on me suivait même chez moi et on m'a frappé plusieurs fois. Mon lycée a mis en place votre nouvelle stratégie anti-harcèlement et ça marche vraiment. Je n'ai plus peur d'aller à l'école et j'ai même une amie, elle était dans la même situation que moi et avait abandonné. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle aurait probablement mis fin à ses jours si les choses n'avaient pas changé. Alors merci, pas juste pour ma sécurité mais aussi pour mon amie._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Sally Evans, 17 ans._

Les deux hommes restèrent assis en silence pendant les deux heures qui suivirent tandis que Blaine passait au crible les lettres. Quand le Président eu finit le premier sac il regarda Kurt. « Merci Kurt, j'avais besoin de voir ça et tous ces gens méritent une réponse, même si ça doit me prendre dix ans ! » Rit Blaine à travers ses larmes.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » Lui demanda Kurt en se relevant.

« Bien mieux, je me souviens maintenant exactement pourquoi je suis entré en politique, aider les gens vient avant tout le reste l'opposition peut aller se faire foutre, mes changements vont passer ! » Blaine se leva à son tour Kurt pouvait voir la passion illuminer ses yeux. Il adorait ce regard que Kurt avait quand il se passionnait pour quelque chose c'était tellement sexy.

Blaine attira le majordome dans une longue étreinte. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous parfois. »

Kurt rigola. « Je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre vous apporterez votre café. »

Blaine recula doucement et attrapa le menton de Kurt entre ses doigts. « Ne dîtes pas ça, vous savez que ce n'est pas à propos du café...vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement plus qu'un café, ça l'a toujours été. »

Kurt sourit, ses yeux fixés sur ceux du Président. « Je sais...je ne traînais avec aucun de mes autres patron après le boulot vous savez. »

Blaine soupira et attira Kurt dans une autre étreinte. « Parfois j'aimerais que vous ne travailliez pas ici, est-ce que c'est fou ? Je veux dire, je ne vous aurez probablement jamais rencontré si vous ne travailliez pas ici mais... »

« Mais ça aurait été plus facile ? Je vois exactement ce que vous voulez dire. » Kurt se dégagea légèrement des bras de Blaine et regarda sa montre. « Pour autant que j'aimerais rester ici et me vautrer dans l'apitoiement sur soi avec vous, j'ai un rendez-vous skype avec Rachel, elle venait planifier minute par minute son week-end à Washington. » Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Sortir de la pièce, la pièce où Blaine et lui venait de s'avouer que si la situation avait été différente... Kurt ne voulait même pas y penser.

« Je vous vois demain ? » Demanda Blaine, les yeux suppliant.

« J'espère. » Sourit Kurt, il lui fit une petite pression sur la main et quitta la pièce.

Blaine retomba en arrière sur les sacs remplis de lettres, soudainement très fatigué, il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone. « Tiiiinnnnaaaaaaaaa. » Gémit-il.

* * *

* PFLAG : Parents, Friends and Family of Lesbians and Gays

Voilà ! Fin de ce onzième chapitre de "The White House" :) Je vous avoue que j'ai versé une petite larmichette pendant la scène des lettres (Moi, trop sensible? Pfff, n'importe quoi...passes moi un mouchoir. )

Comme d'habitude, vous devez être au courant à la fin, j'aime vraiment beaucoup les reviews ^^

Je ne peux pas résister, alors... A l'année prochaine :D


	12. Chapitre 12

Je suis désolé! Vraiment, vraiment désolé! Je me sens tellement mal de pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre lundi :'( Avec la rentrée qui approchait je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir de le traduire...

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et particulièrement à **akumukasai** (qui m'a laissé une review sur le chapitre 4) et **Na** parce que je n'ai pas pu leur répondre directement via MP. Un gros bisou et un énorme merci à ma bêta **Clairepistache** :)

**Disclaimer : **Ni Glee ni cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Kurt se tripotait nerveusement les pouces, la pire partie était toujours l'attente. Un coup à la porte et il était déjà sur ses pieds, tirant la poignée. Son corps fut immédiatement saisi par une petite brunette qui hurlait de joie.

« Rachel ! A l'intérieur ! Les voisins pensent encore que je suis normal ! » En fait, il était plus facile de la prendre pour la déposer dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte.

« SALUT ! » Rachel rayonnait.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Kurt, attirant son amie dans une longue étreinte, une étreinte qui ne se brisa pas lorsqu'ils traversèrent la pièce dans une parfaite synchronisation et s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Bon Dieu ça m'avait manqué, j'aime ton frère mais il ne comble pas le vide en forme de Kurt dans ma vie. » Gémit Rachel.

« Tais-toi femme, ne pensons pas à ça, nous avons tout le week-end ! Ce soir c'est pizza, soins du visage et télé-réalité et demain on va faire du shopping et jouer aux touristes avant que j'aille au boulot et que toi tu te prépares pour la soirée. » L'apaisa Kurt.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu doives travailler le samedi ! » Dit Rachel en faisant la moue.

« Bien sûr que je dois travailler, je suis maître d'hôtel et je dois y aller pour proposer un service de première classe, Anderson ne donne pas assez de soirées à mon goût. Et puis comme ça je pourrais te voir sur scène et te mettre au courant de tous les potins que j'entends dans les cuisines. »

« Bon point... Ok Hummel, vas commander cette pizza. »

* * *

« Alors répétons tout ça une fois de plus...c'est tellement parfait. » Ordonna Sam.

« SAM ! Tina sera là dans...cinq minutes on ne peut pas plutôt parler de ce nouveau mec qu'elle ramène ? » Gémit Blaine, s'étirant paresseusement sur le canapé où ils étaient assis tous les deux. On était samedi après-midi et le bureau de Blaine était un fouillis de boîtes à pizza, de jaquettes de films d'action et de feuilles de papier chiffonnées.

« Non, le plan. Maintenant. » Répéta Sam.

« Bien...alors après que Mercedes ait fini de remplir ses obligations je lui dis que j'ai une course urgente et que j'ai besoin qu'elle s'en occupe. Je l'envoie au pressing pour récupérer mon costume. Mais le ticket que je lui donne et pour cette nouvelle robe sur laquelle elle a flashé la dernière fois qu'elle a fait du shopping avec Kurt. » Énuméra Blaine.

« Ouaip. Je suis tellement content que Kurt soit d'accord pour comploter dans le dos de son amie. » Intervint Sam.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors avec la robe il y a des instructions pour te retrouver au restaurant où tu vas l'emmener pour un temps seul à seul avant la soirée. »

« OUI ! Merci. Tu vois j'aurais quand même aimé ne pas lui avoir déjà demandé de venir avec moi pour que ce soit une surprise totale. » S'exclama Sam.

« Ouais, une surprise que j'aurais encore du t'aider à préparer ! » Ajouta Blaine. Il était vraiment heureux que Sam soit revenu, même si ça rendait sa vie un peu plus compliquée.

« C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas lui demander... »

« Sam, s'il te plaît, laisses tomber. Et il sera là pour travailler, ce sera déjà une situation assez délicate. » Marmonna Blaine, il savait comment ses pairs traitaient ''le personnel''.

« Du calme mec, tout va bien se passer. » L'apaisa Sam.

Il y eu un coup à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Tina et son rendez-vous, l'air extrêmement nerveux, qui fut complètement par les garçons.

« TINA ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux hommes alors qu'ils sautaient du sofa et attiraient la jeune femme dans un câlin à trois.

« Salut les gars ! Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux ! Voici Wes. » Tina avait un grand sourire sur le visage et attendait que Blaine fasse le lien.

« WES Waouh ! » Blaine attira l'homme dans une étreinte. « Ça fait quoi ? 10 ans ? Je pensais que tu étais en Allemagne ! »

« Je suis revenu il y a six mois, je voulais reprendre contact mais après j'ai rencontré Tina et elle voulait que j'attende avant de savoir comment les choses allaient se passer entre nous. » Expliqua Wes.

« Salut Sam, ça fait un baille mec. » Wes cogna son poing contre celui de Sam puis mis son bras autour de la taille de Tina.

« Et comme ça se passe ? » Demandèrent Sam et Blaine au même moment, ils rigolèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient synchronisés.

Le couple rit à son tour et jetèrent un regard amoureux l'un à l'autre. « Incroyable. » Soupira Tina.

« Je te ferais bien tout le discours ''tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui briser le cœur'' mais je suis sûr que tu as déjà découvert que Tina est bien PLUS effrayante que tout ce que mes services secrets pourraient te faire. » Blagua Blaine, récoltant une tape et un regard mauvais de la part de Tina.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Wes... Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis Harvard, tu chantes toujours autant ? »

Le groupe prit des sièges et commença à parler pour rattraper le temps perdu. Blaine prit congé vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il devait délivrer son message à Mercedes et vérifia que tout se passait bien dans l'organisation de la soirée. Blaine détestait ces soirées officielles mais c'était une grande partie de son travail, bavarder avec la haute-société, les délégués et les ambassadeurs avaient toujours l'air faux il aurait bien plus préféré inviter quelques infirmières, professeurs de la région ou des personnes qui s'investissaient pour aider les autres et leur organiser une soirée pour leur montrer sa reconnaissance. Au moins il avait réussi à obtenir des invitations pour ses amis et à choisir le divertissement.

Quand Blaine retourna dans sa salle d'étude il trouva Sam, Tina et Wes en plein dans une partie de monopoly, de la musique en fond sonore. Son cœur se gonfla à cette vue, ça lui rappelait ses jours à l'université où il était loin de toutes responsabilités. Il s'assit sur le sol entre Sam et Tina. « Tu peux être dans mon équipe. » L'informa Tina alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre sa poitrine et posait sa tête contre sa poitrine. Blaine passa automatiquement un bras autour d'elle et l'attira dans un câlin.

**« **Blague gay.** »** Rit Sam, posant sa tête sur l'autre épaule de Blaine. Ce dernier l'attira dans un câlin à trois, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

« Ooooohhhhh c'est mignon. » Roucoula Wes, sortant son téléphone pour prendre une photo avant de lancer les dés. « Ne pensez pas que ça va m'empêcher de mettre un hôtel sur Mayfair cependant.

Sam se redressa. « On va perdre de toute façon tu ne peux pas jouer au Monopoly avec un magnat de l'immobilier, c'est pas du jeu. C'est comme jouer à Dr Maboul avec un chirurgien. »

« C'est le Monopoly britannique ! Je ne possède pas de propriétés là-bas ! » Le raisonna Wes.

« Pas de différence. » Déclara Sam en hochant la tête.

Un coup à la porte les interrompit. « Entrez ! » Cria Blaine.

Kurt entra avec un plateau chargé de rafraîchissement et de collations. « J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir quelque chose à grignoter. »

Blaine sourit. « C'est comme si vous lisiez dans mes pensées ! »

Sam faisait de grand gestes pleins de sous-entendusavec ses mains et Tina regardait Blaine et Kurt tour à tour avec un sourire entendu. Wes avait juste l'air confus.

Kurt posa le plateau sur la table et retourna à la porte. « Autre chose ? »

Blaine détestait quand il demandait ça, son esprit s'emballait toujours dans des scénarios à propos de tout ce qu'il pourrait demander de faire à Kurt s'il y était autorisé. La plupart d'entre eux ne contenaient aucun vêtement alors c'était loin d'être approprié.

Tina laissa échapper un cri qu'elle retenait visiblement avec grandes difficultés depuis un long moment. « Putain Blaine ! Tu avais dit qu'il était sexy mais mon Dieu ! Il est magnifique ! »

Sam laissa échapper un petit sifflement. « Décidément ! B, quelle tension sexuelle ! Je pensais que c'était mauvais la dernière fois que je suis venu ! Bordel, comment vous ne vous êtes toujours pas sautés dessus ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici et même moi je peux voir que vous vous déshabillez mentalement l'un l'autre ! » Ajouta Wes.

Blaine enfouit sa tête dans le dos de Tina. « Aaaarrggghhh, je sais. C'est comme ça, la situation est comme elle est et... On ne peut rien y faire alors laissez tomber. » Marmonna Blaine.

Sam était sur le point de dire quelque chose « J'ai dit laissez tomber Sam ! » Le prévint Blaine sans même lever les yeux.

« Biiiieeeennnn, de tout façon je suis occupé à essayer de séduire Mercedes. En parlant de ça, elle devrait arriver dans pas longtemps ! »

Comme un signal la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. « Evans ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Me faire courir dans toute la ville pour aller chercher des affaires au pressing ! Est-ce que c'est l'idée que tu te fais du romantisme ? »

Mercedes était rentrée telle une tornade dans la pièce et lançait un regard furieux à Sam, mais il avait aussi un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Sam se leva rapidement. « Euh...ça a marché, n'est-ce-pas ? » Dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Mercedes sourit. « Miss Jones ne fait PAS la lessive ? Compris ? » dit-elle avec impudence, avant de se présenter à Tina et Wes. « Comme ces deux idiots (sans vouloir vous offenser patron) sont apparemment incapable de faire les présentations. »

Mercedes s'en alla après avoir promis de retrouver Sam plus tard. « Je l'aime bien je pense qu'elle sera capable de contrôler ton côté cinglé. » Dit Tina alors qu'elle ébouriffait les cheveux de Sam.

« Eh bien j'espère pouvoir conclure l'affaire ce soir si BLAINE honore sa part du contrat ! » Sam fixait le Président.

« Relax mec ! Ça va le faire ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me faire beau. » Blaine se retira de la pièce pour aller prendre sa douche.

* * *

Kurt fit un dernier tour de la salle, la soirée devait commencer dans dix minutes et il vérifiait que tout était en place, il adorait cette partie de son job organiser des événements, coordonner des activités, s'assurer que tout était absolument parfait. Rachel se tenait prêt de lui, un peu nerveuse dans cet environnement Kurt mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait que la grande Rachel Berry était intimidée par la grandeur de la Maison Blanche. Il était actuellement en train de donner un dernier coup de chiffon au grand piano, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière sur le magnifique instrument. Rachel le caressait, au grand dam de Kurt, quand une porte s'ouvrit à l'opposé de la pièce, coupant leur conversation.

« Kurt ! C'est LUI ! » Murmura Rachel. Plus fort que nécessaire.

« Un rêve éveillé comme toujours. » Murmura Kurt à lui-même, malheureusement Rachel l'entendit et lui donna un coup d'épaule entendu, rendant Kurt complètement rouge. Fantastique. Avant même que Blaine ait remarqué leur présence dans la pièce Rachel avait fui vers les cuisines. Kurt roula des yeux, elle ne s'était ni coiffée ni maquillée alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer.

Le bruit de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge sortit Kurt de ses pensées. « Hey. »

« Salut. » Sourit Blaine.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire, le smoking de Blaine était impeccable, sans un pli et ses cheveux parfaitement tenus par du gel, tout sauf son nœud papillon qui était de travers. Kurt s'avança sans même y penser pour le remettre en place.

« Oh. Merci. » Dit Blaine en rougissant. « Je pensais l'avoir fait. »

« Aucun problème. » Répondit Kurt avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour retourner s'occuper du piano.

Il entendit Blaine quitter la pièce, Kurt espérait vraiment que tout ce passerait bien ce soir pour le Président il savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement friand de ce genre d'événements alors Kurt allait faire en sorte de veiller à ce qu'il ait toujours au moins un verre ou un peu de nourriture à la main.

* * *

Blaine fit un autre tour de la salle maintenant bondée, c'était la partie qu'il avait le plus redouté il avait salué tout le monde et maintenant il était obligé de participer aux bavardages des différents groupes de personnes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Kurt toutes les cinq secondes, l'homme était vraiment dans son élément dirigeant les serveurs, s'assurant que les verres étaient toujours remplies et que de la musique soit toujours en fond sonore. Blaine rencontra son regard, comme il le faisait à peu près à chaque minute, il lança un sourire au majordome qui le lui retourna. Soudain Blaine sentit des mains dans le bas de son dos et un souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille. « Un penny pour tes pensées ? » Eurk. Hunter Clarington. Il avait oublié qu'il était invité.

« Salut Hunter. » Déclara Blaine poliment, s'éloignant de son contact. « Comment va ta famille ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, je pense que nos mères sont allées déjeuner ensemble la semaine dernière. » Hunter fit courir un doigt le long des épaules de Blaine. « Comment vas-tu ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Occupé. » Souffla Blaine tandis qu'il se forçait de nouveau à sourire et continua son tour de la salle.

Peu de temps après l'obscurité se fit et quelqu'un annonça que Rachel Berry et le reste de la distribution de la nouvelle comédie musicale très attendue ''Inner city pressure'' allaient arriver sur scène. Blaine utilisa cette obscurité bienvenue pour traverser la salle pour se rendre aussi loin d'Hunter que possible, aussi loin d'Hunter que possible voulait aussi dire ''près de Kurt'', au moins dans le monde de Blaine.

« Hey. » Murmura Blaine, se penchant en avant en prétendant attrapé une coupe de champagne sur le plateau que le majordome tenait habilement.

Kurt sourit et se tourna vers la scène juste au moment où Rachel arrivait et prenait place au centre de la scène. Elle regarda la pièce rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Kurt, elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle remarqua qui se tenait à côté de lui. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire complice alors qu'elle présentait la première chanson.

« Bonsoir à tous, nous sommes très excités d'être ici à la Maison Blanche, merci Mr le Président pour nous laisser nous produire à un public rempli d'invités prestigieux tels que vous. La première chanson est le numéro d'ouverture de notre nouvelle comédie musicale, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

La musique commença et Rachel fut rejointe sur scène par un homme avec les cheveux blonds, probablement le premier rôle masculin.

_Hello_

_**Hi**_

_Hello, man, sitting in the park_

_**I just said "hi", woman in the park**_

_How ya' doin'?_

_**Hmmmm, good, thanks**_

_You're looking good_

_**Pardon?**_

_I said "You're looking good"_

_**Fair enough**_

_Jenny_

_**Pardon?**_

_Jenny_

_**No, I'm sorry. I think you've mistaken me for somebody else**_

_No, it's me. I'm Jenny. My name is Jenny_

La chanson était amusante et pendant qu'ils chantaient l'audience l'appréciait beaucoup de toute évidence, riant à tous les bons moments. Dès ce que ce fut fini la foule éclata dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, mené par Sam qui sautait sur place. L'homme blond fit une longue révérence avant de quitter la scène. Rachel retourna dans la lumière des projecteurs pour chanter la prochaine chanson.

Rachel était en pleine forme, Kurt se retrouva à essuyer quelques larmes à la fin de son solo, les yeux de Rachel trouvèrent ceux de son ami et il lui fit un cœur avec ses mains. C'était un de leurs trucs. Rachel sourit alors que la foule était en délire. On entendait des ''Encore !'' de tous les côtés. Rachel sourit. « Une autre ? » Elle savait comme interagir avec son public. Les acclamations redoublèrent. « Eh bien si ça vous va Mr le Président j'aimerais demander un invité un peu spécial de me rejoindre sur scène. » Rachel lança un regard interrogateur au Président qu'elle n'avait pas encore formellement rencontré.

Blaine avait une idée assez précise de qui pouvait être cet ''invité un peu spécial'' et il ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'il aimerait plus voir.

« Bien sûr ! » S'écria-t-il, jouant avec la théâtralité de l'occasion.

« Ok, mon meilleur ami se trouve être parmi nous ce soir, c'est l'homme sexy qui sert à boire... Kurt Hummel, veux-tu bien venir me rejoindre sur scène ? » Lui demanda Rachel.

Un regard sur le visage de Kurt révéla à Blaine qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, il était figé sur place. Blaine voulait se pencher et donner au majordome une étreinte de soutien, mais ça aurait probablement eu l'air suspect. Heureusement Mercedes vint à la rescousse et l'entraîna sur scène.

« Le voilà ! » S'exclama Rachel, attirant Kurt dans un câlin rapide. « Un petit oiseau m'a dit que le Président Anderson était fan de ''Wicked'' ? » Blaine haussa les épaules et hocha la tête.

« Un homme de bon goût. » Rachel ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à Kurt et de lancer un sourire entendu à Blaine, ce qui amena Kurt à mettre une main sur son visage et Sam, Mercedes, Tina et Wes éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien de toute façon c'est un numéro qui est très important pour Kurt et moi depuis l'époque où nous étions dans le glee club de notre lycée. En fait, on a eu un duel de diva sur cette chanson une fois Kurt a délibérément perdu pour protéger son père de l'homophobie. Alors elle vous est dédiée Président Anderson merci pour aider à changer les mentalités. »

Blaine essuya rapidement les larmes qui s'étaient formés dans ses yeux il ne pouvait qu'imaginer Kurt au lycée faire quelque chose comme ça pour éviter à son père d'être embarrassé. Ça lui brisait le cœur.

Dès que la musique commença une vague de nostalgie envahit Kurt, être de retour sur scène avec Rachel, cette chanson, c'était comme s'il pouvait voir son rêve d'être de retour sur scène se matérialiser devant ses yeux.

Kurt commença à chanter, ils n'avaient pas discuté de qui chanterait qu'elle part, c'était évident que ce serait de la même façon dont ils l'avaient toujours fait.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

Blaine était cloué sur place, Kurt avait eu un contact visuel avec lui dès qu'il avait commencé à chanter, et oh mon Dieu ! Blaine pensait que ''Don't Stop Me Now'' était bon. C'était d'un tout autre niveau ! Comment cet homme ne pouvait-il pas être à Broadway ?

Rachel le rejoignit, cette chanson montrait tout son registre vocal, et sa voix se mélangeait si bien avec Kurt, l'effet était magique.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

Kurt ne put s'en empêcher et regarda directement Blaine dès qu'il commença à chanter il ne le voulait pas, c'est juste que ses yeux semblaient toujours se poser sur lui quand Kurt essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ça faisait du bien de chanter, il se sentait bien. Ça faisait trop longtemps et plus il avançait dans la chanson plus il se détestait pour douter de son talent. C'était comme si les paroles avaient été écrite pour lui. Il avait accepté d'aller au-delà des limites que Sebastian lui avait mises : Kurt Hummel était de retour, et il y avait des choses qui allaient devoir changer. Il sourit à Rachel, se forçant à se tourner vers elle pendant qu'ils chantaient le refrain ensemble.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

Rachel fit un petit salut et recula, laissant Kurt faire le grand final. Ça montrait à quel point elle l'aimait pour qu'elle, Rachel Berry se recule volontairement, hors de la lumière des projecteurs. Seulement pour son meilleur ami, qui avait désespérément besoin de se souvenir de ce que ça faisait d'être sur scène.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Putain ! C'était tout ce que Blaine pouvait penser, est-ce que Kurt venait de faire un fa majeur ? Est-ce que c'était possible ? Rien ne semblait hors de portée pour ce majordome. Tous le public était debout dans une standing ovation, Kurt et Rachel étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'inclinant, puis se serrant de nouveau alors qu'ils quittaient la scène.

Blaine commença à essayer de traverser la salle pour rejoindre l'endroit par lequel ils avaient disparu. C'était fini, il se fichait des règles, il en avait marre de jouer le jeu de quelqu'un d'autre, il voulait Kurt et il allait aller le chercher. Malheureusement son avancée à travers la pièce fut stoppée par ce connard d'Hunter Clarington.

« Re-salut. » Dit Hunter de sa voix traînante, passant un bras autour de la taille de Blaine.

« Hunter ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Blaine essaya de s'éloigner mais Hunter le maintenait près de lui.

« Allons Blainey, tu sais que tu me veux arrête de me repousser et laisse toi un peu aller à avoir du fun. » Hunter murmurait dans son oreille, frottant sa joue contre celle de Blaine qui était incapable de bouger sans faire une énorme scène. Pas très Présidentiel.

Heureusement le garde du corps avait vu le problème et était déjà à ses côtés. « Merci ! » Souffla Blaine en colère alors qu'il se dégageait d'Hunter. Mais c'était trop tard, ses yeux venaient de rencontrer ceux de Blaine à travers la pièce. Kurt secoua sa tête and essuya une larme avec sa manche avant de se retourner et courir vers les cuisines.

Putain.

* * *

Jolie petite fin pleine de suspens... Dites-vous que vous aurez moins de temps à attendre jusqu'à lundi pour connaître la suite (j'essaye de trouver des points positifs à mon retard impardonnable ^^)

En ce qui concerne les chansons, il me semble que la première est inventée par l'auteure mais si je me trompe n'hésitez pas à me le dire et la deuxième est évidemment "Defying Gravity" :D

Evitez de me lancer trop de tomates dans les reviews please! ;)


End file.
